You Might Be The One
by Yoonginugget
Summary: Kim Taehyung anak brandal pintar yang melamar seorang bocah ingusan lugu dan cupu. Jeon Jungkook. setelah bertunangan dengan Jeon Jungkook, ia memutuskan tinggal bersama dengan tunangan nya. mereka menjalani hari yang manis hanya berdua. (Vkook, M-Pregnant) Sequel of The Crazy Challenge!
1. Chapter 1

_Satu tahun yang lalu_.

.

 _Ini adalah tahun terakhir Taehyungi berada satu sekolah dengan Jungkook._

.

 _Koridor sekolah._

.

" _Taehyungie-hyung apa kau benar-benar mencintai ku?" tanya Jungkook seraya membuka percakapan diantara mereka.  
_

" _Aku benar-benar mencintai mu Jungkook"_

" _K-kenapa?" Jungkook nampak bingung.  
_

" _Aku tidak tahu, karena aku mencintai mu tanpa alasan"_

 _Pipi Jungkook memerah, ia pun segera mencium pipi Taehyung singkat dan menundukkan kepalanya._

" _Sudah berani go public hmm?" tanya Taehyun._

" _maybe"_

 _Taehyung pun memeluk Jungkook erat, ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang yang sedang lalu lalang di koridor sekolah yang melihat kelakuannya dengan Jungkook ia tidak peduli lagi, karena Jungkook sudah mulai berani menunjukkan kemesraan dengan nya di depan public._

.

.

" _ **Some people call me crazy  
But I don't think I'm crazy  
To believe that you and me could be something"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tittle : You Might Be The One**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Author : Yoonginugget**

 **Rated : M**

 **(Vkook) WARNING! BL (Yaoi) This gonna be M-Pregnant if you don't like it please go away**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Libur musim panas telah tiba, Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak memiliki rencana apapun untuk liburan musim panas mereka.

Mereka berdua hanya bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidur.

Dengan jungkook yang berbaring disisi Taehyung dan taehyung yang berbaring disisi Jungkook.

Mereka berdua sangat senang bersenda gurau dan membicarakan hal yang tak rumit di antara mereka berdua.

.

Memang baru beberapa bulan ini Jungkook memutuskan tinggal bersama dengan tunangan nya. Taehyung. Setelah mereka berdua lulus dari sekolah menengah atas nya, Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah merencanakannya jauh-jauh hari membeli sebuah apartemen mewah di kawasan _gangnam_ dengan menggabungkan uang tabungan mereka berdua, mereka bisa mewujudkan impian mereka berdua dengan rela mereka meninggalkan istana besar yang mereka tempati, dan memulai hidup bersama hanya berdua.

.

.

"Jungkook, apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook seraya mengusap surai hitam milik Jungkook.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin seperti ini dengan _hyung_ " Jawab Jungkook.

Ia memeluk Taehyung dengan sebelah tangannya, Jungkook suka saat-saat seperti ini bermalas-malasan dengan Taehyung adalah hal yang wajib dilakukan oleh Jungkook dan Taehyung apabila hari libur karena hari biasanya mereka berdua akan sibuk mengurusi urusan kuliah mereka.

.

"Jungkook, bisa kah kita memiliki seorang anak?"

Taehyung bertanya pada Jungkook, nada bicaranya sedikit ragu.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka lalu Jungkook mendengakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata Taehyung, Taehyung pun balas menatap mata Jungkook.

Tatapan Jungkook yang tidak dapat di artikan oleh Taehyung, membuat Taehyung takut dengan pertanyaannya apakah menyinggung Jungkook atau tidak.

Sungguh Taehyung tidak bermaksud menyinggung masalah ini, maksudnya walaupun Jungkook tak bisa hamil mereka berdua bisa mengadopsi seorang anak.

Tapi sepertinya Taehyung salah dalam membuat kalimat dalam pertanyaan nya dan membuat Jungkook terluka sehingga ia tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku sayang, maksud ku bisa kah kita mengadopsi seorang anak?"

Taehyung mengoreksi pertanyaan nya tapi itu tidak dapat merubah tatapan Jungkook yang sulit ia artikan saat ini.

.

Jungkook yang melihat guratan sedih dan menyesal dari wajah Taehyung pun tersenyum, ia diam karena memang sungguh ia bingung ingin menjawab apa atas pertanyaan Taehyung.

Tapi Jungkook tidak terluka sama sekali dengan pertanyaan Taehyung ia hanya bingung menjawab nya, hanya itu.

Suasana hening semakin menjadi diantara mereka.

Jungkook pun berinisiatif untuk menghentikan suasana yang terasa _awkward_ diantara mereka.

Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Taehyung dan merubah posisinya ia duduk di atas perut Taehyung

Seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya ke dada bidang milik Taehyung.

"Taehyung, kita bisa mengadopsi anak" Kata Jungkook tiba-tiba

Jungkook merona dengan perkataanya ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan cara menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Taehyung tersenyum dengan tingkah Jungkook yang terkesan malu-malu namun _aggressive_ terhadapnya.

Ia pun mengusap surai hitam Jungkook dan menarik pelan sebelah tangan Jungkook untuk ia genggam.

"Lupakan saja Jungkook, lagi pula kita masih terlalu muda untuk merawat seorang anak"

Taehyung tersenyum ia pun mencium tangan Jungkook yang tadi ia genggam.

Jungkook merona dengan perlakuan Taehyung.

"Ah iya, ayo kita liburan ke Jepang" Usul Taehyung.

Jungkook pun mendengakkan kepalanya, karena ia kaget dengan usul taehyung tapi ide liburan Taehyung tidak buruk juga, Jungkook pun dengan cepat mengangguk gembira karena ide liburan dari Taehyung.

Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook gembira pun menjadi bersemangat.

"Hari ini aku akan urus semuanya, agar secepatnya kita bisa pergi ke Jepang"

"Terimakasih Taehyung- _hyung_ aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga Jungkook, aku mencintai mu lebih dari apapun".

.

.

" _Yoboseyo?_ _Ahjumma_ "

" _Yoboseyo_? Ah Megumi" suara wanita paruh baya memekik senang.

"Kau mengenali suara ku! Bagaimana kabar mu _ahjumma_?"

"Tentu saja sayang, aku baik"

"Bagaimana dengan Taehyung, _ahjumma_?"

"Dia baik, kapan kau berkunjung ke Korea?"

"Secepatnya _ahjumma_ "

"Okay, nanti aku akan memberitahu Taehyung, dan menyuruh nya menjemput mu"

"Tidak usah repot-repot _ahjumma_ , oh ya aku harus melajutkan pekerjaan ku, sampai jumpa"

"Sampai jumpa sayang"

.

.

"Aaaaaa selamat pagi dunia" sapa pemuda kelinci manis yang sedang merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ketika sudut matanya menemukan sosok terkasihnya ia pun segera menyapanya.

"Eh? Se-selamat pagi Tae- _hyung_?"

"Pagi sayangku" sapa Taehyung lagi.

"Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita" ucap Jungkook seraya berjalan ke arah dapur ia nampak gembira karena hari ini adalah hari keberangkatannya ke Jepang dengan Taehyung.

"Aku sudah membereskan baju kita dan sudah aku kemas ke dalam koper" Kata taehyung seraya menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang asik memasak dua butir telur, dan menggoreng empat buah sosis untuk sarapan mereka berdua.

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dari belakang dan menghirup leher jenjang Jungkook dan menjilatnya.

"Ahh Ta-tae- _hyung_ nghh g-geli" keluh Jungkook.

"Aku lapar, kau tahu?"ucap Taehyung _seductive_.

Tiba-tiba, Taehyung menelusupkan tangan nya ke dalam piyama Jungkook dan memelintir _nipple_ Jungkook yang masih terbalut piyama bermotif kelinci itu "Aku tahu nghh, akuhhhh ahhh jangan ahhh!" Jungkook mendesah seraya menghentakan kakinya kelantai menahan rangsangan yang di berikan oleh Taehyung kepadanya.

Taehyung dengan cepat mematikan kompor yang dipakai Jungkook untuk memasak, ia menarik tangan jungkook ke lehernya dan mengaitkannya.

"Taehyungghh kau mau apa?"

"Memakan mu sayang"

Jungkook bersumpah ia melihat kilatan mata Taehyung yang lapar akan dirinya saat Taehyung mengatakan ingin memakannya tadi, Jungkook was-was dengan segala gerakan Taehyung kepadanya.

Taehyung pun mengangkat tubuh mungil Jungkook ke atas meja makan, mendudukannya disana dan meraup bibir merahnya dengan kasar,lalu Taehyung melesakkan lidah nya kedalam mulut Jungkook bergulat dengan lidahnya.

Setelah puas dengan pergulatan lidahnya dengan Jungkook yang tentu saja di menangkan oleh nya.

Taehyung membuka dua kancing teratas piyama Jeon Jungkook, lalu melesakkan wajahnya ke atas dada putih Jungkook yang putih bak porselen, mengecupnya ringan, dan membuka seluruh kancing piyama Jungkook, kecupan ringan Taehyung terus turun kebawah sampai ke atas perut rata Jungkook, ia mengusap kedua _nipple_ Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya

"Angghh" desah Jungkook ke enakkan.

"Taehh-"

"Ssssstttt umm" Taehyung mencium kembali bibir Jungkook untuk meredam semua desahan Jungkook , Tangan nakal Taehyung tetap berada pada kedua _nipple_ Jungkook yang mengeras, memilinnya pelan dan mencubitnya gemas.

"Ummhh" Jungkook mendesah pada ciumannya.

Namun tiba-tiba Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung pelan agar Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya, dengan tidak rela Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya pada Jungkook dan membiarkan Jungkook meraup semua oksigen dengan mulut dan hidung bangir nya Taehyung tersenyum ketika melihat wajah manis Jungkook yang memerah dengan bibir kecil nya yang membengkak, Taehyung mengusap saliva yang mengalir disekitar sudut bibir Jungkook.

"Cantik nya" Puji taehyung pada Jungkook.

Jungkook merona dengan pujian Taehyung, demi membalas pujian Taehyung, Jungkook pun berinisiatif mengambil bagian pada percintaan mereka, Jungkook turun dari atas meja dan menarik Taehyung ke arah ruang tamu dan mendorong pelan tubuh Taehyung ke atas _sofa_ hingga bokong Taehyung menyentuh empuknya _sofa_.

Jungkook tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan Taehyung dan keduanya tangannya berpegangan pada lutut Taehyung.

" _Hyungieee_ " Panggil Jungkook manja.

"Hum?"

Taehyung berguman seraya mengusap surai hitam milik Jungkook sayang.

"Aku ingin melakukan _blow job_ pada milik mu" pinta jungkook, Taehyung membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar permintaan kotor Jungkook, untuk pertama kali nya dari sekian kali mereka bercinta dan baru ini jungkook mengatakan ingin melakukan _blow job_ pada nya, wow sungguh Taehyung hampir terkena serangan jantung tadi.

Belajar dari mana coba kekasih imutnya itu, walaupun kadang Jungkook terlihat binal di atas ranjang saat bercinta dengannya tapi sungguh Jungkook tidak pernah tahu caranya bercinta dengan benar tanpa arahan nya, Jungkook adalah anak cupu yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

.

.

Dulu ia ditindas dengan seenaknya oleh para siswa di sekolah menengah pertama tempat Jungkook menimba ilmu.

Taehyung yang waktu itu adalah murid yang terkenal pintar namun berandalan, sedang berjalan di dekat lorong sempit di dekat sekolah mereka ia tidak sengaja melihat Jungkook yang ketakutan karena di pojokan oleh murid lain, ia pun berniat menolong Jungkook, dan menghampiri sekelompok orang itu ia di sambut baik oleh mereka, mereka mengira Taehyung akan membantunya untuk memeras Jungkook namun mereka salah, di saat Taehyung dengan tiba-tiba meninju wajah salah satu dari mereka dengan keras dan mengancam untuk menjauhi Jungkook, mereka yang tahu Taehyung yang bergabung di kelompok anak berandalan yang cukup populer karena ke bringasannya itu pun segera kabur.

"Aku mohon jangan sakiti aku" Jungkook menangis sejadi-jadinya dihadapan Taehyung dan berlutut. Jungkook tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya lagi karena ia sudah lelah di peras dan di kerjai habis-habisann.

Taehyung yang melihat kelakuan Jungkook pun merasa iba tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung memeluk tubuh Jungkook yang bergetar hebat karena ketakutan, ia mengusap surai Jungkook sayang dan tanpa sadar ternyata Jungkook tertidur didalam pelukannya, Taehyung pun tersenyum ketika melihat kelakuan manis Jungkook, ia pun bertekat melindungi jungkook sampai akhir hidupnya.

.

.

" _Jebal..."_

Jungkook memohon pada Taehyung walaupun ragu dengan permintaanya sendiri Jungkook tetap ingin melakukan _blow job_ pada Taehyung, padahal Jungkook baru belajar bagaimana melakukan _blow job_ dengan benar dari _**doujin**_ ( _comic ero_ jepang) yang ia temui di internet kemarin siang.

Taehyung pun menurunkan celana piyamanya serta dalamannya dan membiarkan Jugkook, menatap kenjatanan Taehyung lama.

Tiba-tiba perasaan Jungkook ragu untuk melakukan _blow job_ pada Taehyung, ia menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan kasar, tangannya bergetar ketika ingin menyentuh kejantanan Taehyung.

Taehyung yang melihat itu pun terkekeh geli, melihat kelinci kesayangannya meragu.

"Sayang kau tak perlu melakukannya apabila belum siap"

Taehyung mencoba memperingati Jungkook, Taehyung tidak marah karena ini, karena yang Taehyung ingin kan adalah kepuasan Jungkook lebih utama.

Namun tiba-tiba Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Taehyung menaikan alisnya bingung, sungguh Taehyung tidak ingin Jungkook memaksakan dirinya untuk melakukan hal baru yang masih terasa asing untuk Jungkook.

Jungkook pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada kejantanan Taehyung, mengocoknya pelan dengan kedua tangannya.

"T-taehhh ummhh" Jungkook mendesah ketika ia membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan kejantanan Taehyung kedalam mulut kecil Jungkook.

Ia mulai mengisapnya pelan dan memaju-mundurkan kejantanan Taehyung pada mulutnya dari tempo pelan dan lama-lama ke tempo cepat.

"Sayangghhh ahh" Taehyung mendesah seraya mencabak surai hitam Jungkook, dan membantunya memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, Taehyung sangat senang karena Jungkook mau berusaha belajar bagaimana cara memuaskan tunangannya sendiri.

Ketika Taehyung mulai dekat ia ingin melepaskan kuluman mulut Jungkook dari kejantannya namun Jungkook tidak mengerti dan bersikukuh mengulum kejantanan Taehyung.

"Aaahh Jungkook aaahh lepaskan atau kau akan menyesal" Taehyung tetap memperingati seraya mendesah.

"Uummhh tidakhh mauuh" Jungkook menggeleng pelan.

Namun karena Taehyung sudah tidak tahan menahannya lagi, Taehyung pun memuntahkan benihnya kedalam mulut Jungkook, Jungkook yang merasakan benda asin keluar dari kejantanan Taehyung membelalakan matanya dan mematung.

"Ahh maafkan aku Jeon Jungkook sayang"

Taehyung cemas ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Jungkook, ia pun menarik kejantanannya dari mulut Jungkook, dan menciumnya ia mengambil semua sperma miliknya yang berada di dalam mulut Jungkook maupun yang sudah mengalir keluar dai sudut bibirnya.

Ia pun melepehkan spermanya lagi ke atas _tissue_ dan melipat _tissue_ itu dan membuangnya.

Taehyung menyesal sudah melakukan nya, tiba-tiba Jungkook yang melihat raut wajah sedih Taehyung pun mengedipkan matanya.

Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan itu namun ia sangat kaget ketika banyak sperma Taehyung yang keluar saat Taehyung orgasme, dan rasa asin aneh yang tidak pernah ia rasakan.

"Jungkook sayang maafkan _hyung ne?"_ Taehyung memohon dan menarik tubuh Jungkook keatas pangkuannya dan memeluknya. Namun Jungkook tak bergeming.

" _Hyung_ maafkan aku" tiba-tiba Jungkook angkat suara karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi setelah itu karena seingatnya di _doujin_ tidak dijelaskan apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini, Jungkook menyesal menunda membaca _comic doujin_ miliknya kemarin siang.

"Eh? Minta maaf kenapa?"tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah kau umm..." tiba-tiba Jungkook malu saat ingin mengatakannya.

"Hahaha aku mengerti Jungkook sayang" Taehyung terkekeh, karena melihat tingkah Jungkook, tadinya Taehyung khawatir kalau-kalau Jungkook merasa jijik karena nya tapi ternyata Jungkook hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah itu, _see?_ Jungkook adalah pria kelinci binal namun polos milik Taehyung seorang.

Saking gemasnya Taehyung mencubit kedua pipi gembil Jungkook dan mencium hidungnya " _Aigoo_ _aigoo_ tunangan ku imut sekali _ne_ "

Jungkook pun tersenyum dan memeluk leher Taehyung. Taehyung pun terkekeh karena tingkah Jungkook dan membalas pelukan Jungkook dengan cara memeluk lehernya, Taehyung pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memakan kelinci manisnya pagi ini.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah berada di depan _airport_ sejak tadi sore.

" _So, are you ready chagiya_?" tanya Taehyung lalu ia menggengam erat tangan jungkook seraya menarik kopernya dan Jungkook masuk kedalam _airport_. Jungkook mengangguk bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Anyeong! balik lagi nugget membawa hasil sequel The Crazy Challenge.**

 **mohon review nya yaa!**

 **mau kenalan sama aku atau mau ngasih saran ff mention aja ke twitter ayunitachance aku pastiin fast response ko^^**

 **see you next Chapter yoo! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Satu tahun yang lalu._

 _._

 _Seorang wanita berlari kecil menghampiri sekelompok wanita yang sedang asik bergossip bersama di taman sekolah._

" _Ssst aku dengar Kim Taehyung berpacaran dengan si cupu Jeon Jungkook"kata wanita itu membuka pembicaraan nya._

" _Apa kau bercanda? Menjijikan"_

" _Aku serius"_

" _Kemarin kata teman sekelas ku dia melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook berciuman"_

" _Aku tidak menyangka selera Taehyung rendahan"_

" _Hahaha kau benar"_

 _._

 _._

 _Jeon Jungkook sedang berjalan disebuah lorong sekolah yang nampak ramai, semua mata tertuju padanya, melihatnya penasaran mereka nampak bingung apa yang dilihat pria setampan Kim Taehyung yang jatuh cinta pada namja cupu seperti Jungkook, yang menonjol dari penampilan Jungkook hanyalah kaca mata besarnya dan seragam kebesaran serta bretel yang di kaitkan di celana kebesarannya._

 _Duh! cupu sekali kan penampilan Jungkook._

 _Jungkook terus berjalan melewati mereka seraya menundukkan wajahnya, jujur saja ia sangat takut menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini._

" _Jungkook"_

 _Ia mendengakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum, ketika ia melihat Taehyung yang memanggil namanya dan berlari menghampirinya._

" _Sayang kau mau kemana?"tanya Taehyung._

 _Sumpah demi tuhan! Hampir seluruh murid yang mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung hampir terkena serangan jantung. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Kim Taehyung, pria se-populer Taehyung memanggil Jungkook apa tadi? Sayang? Apa telinga mereka hampir rusak sehingga mereka salah mendengarnya? Duh._

" _A-aku mau ke perputakaan" jawab Jungkook terbata-bata._

" _Aku ingin ikut! Ayo kesana" kata Taehyung ia menarik tangan Jungkook dan menggengamnya erat lalu berjalan kearah perpustakaan._

 _Semua tatapan tak percaya menghinggapi semua murid yang berada di lorong itu, mereka pikir Taehyung sudah tak waras karena, Hell yeah, rumours yang mereka dengar ternyata benar Taehyung berpacaran dengan Jungkook, well selera yang buruk. Menurut mereka._

" _ **Some people say you're no good  
But they don't know what's good for me  
If it isn't you then I don't need nothing"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tittle : You Might Be The One**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Author : Yoonginugget**

 **Rated : M**

 **(Vkook) WARNING! BL (Yaoi) This gonna be M-Pregnant if you don't like it please go away**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam telah tiba, cahaya lampu malam menerangi kota Tokyo malam itu, hiruk pikuk dan lautan manusia menghiasi suasana indahnya jalanan kota.

Indah sekali, sehingga membuat sebuah mata bulat kelam milik namja manis bernama Jeon Jungkook terkesima, Jungkook sangat mencintai negara Jepang berawal dari kegemarannya menonton **_anime_** ( _Animasi Jepang_ ) sampai mencintai semua hal tentang Jepang Jungkook lakukan.

Taehyung juga mencintai negara sakura itu, memang Taehyung dan Jungkook memiliki _hobby_ yang sama, sehingga _hobby_ itu selalu menyatukan mereka berdua setiap saat.

"Sayang ayo kita pegi ke hotel dulu meletakan barang-barang kita" ajak Taehyung seraya menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan menuntunnya.

.

" _Irasshaimase_ (Selamat datang)" seorang wanita berpakaian ala Jepang menyambut kedatangan Taehyung dan Jungkook seraya menundukkan tubuhnya kearah mereka berdua.

Taehyung dan Jungkook dengan reflek ikut menundukkan tubuh mereka, wanita itu segera membantu membawakan satu koper besar yang Taehyung bawa dan menariknya ke arah lobby, Taehyung pun berjalan ke arah resepsionis.

" _Irasshaimase_ " Sambut resepsionis wanita tersebut.

"Ano, aku ingin memesan sebuah kamar untuk dua orang, apa ada kamar kosong?" tanya Taehyung

"Tentu tuan, anda bersama teman anda itu?" Tanya resepsionis itu.

"Dia bukan teman ku tapi tunanganku" jawab Taehyung lalu tersenyum.

" _Sumimasen_ (mafkan aku), aku telah lancang" resepsionis wanita itu menundukkan tubuhnya untuk meminta maaf.

" _Daijoubu desu ne_ (tidak apa-apa) hahaha" Taehyung terkekeh.

"Sebagai gantinya aku akan menyarankan kamar ini tuan, kamar ini adalah kamar terbaik di hotel ini dan anda mendapat potongan harga sebesar 30% untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku" Saran resepsiones tersebut seraya menunjukan sebuah gambar dengan suasana kamar hotel yang terkesan mewah dan nyaman tersebut.

"Aku ambil itu" kata Taehyung menyetujuinya lalu ia mengisi sebuah lembaran yang berisikan sebuah perjanjian berapa malam ia akan tinggal di kamar itu dan berapa biaya yang akan ia keluarkan nanti, setelah itu sang resepsionis itu pun mengantarkan Taehyung dan Jungkook kearah kamar yang ia sarankan.

.

"Ah senangnya aku bisa beristirahat juga" Kata Jungkook seraya melompat ke arah ranjang _king size_ yang terdapat di dalam kamar hotel itu, sedangkan Taehyung berjalan ke arah _balcony_ yang terdapat di kamar tersebut, Taehyung sangat menikmati indahnya malam dan cahaya lampu yang menghiasi jalanan Tokyo.

"Taehyung- _hyung_ aku lapar" rengek Jungkook.

Taehyung menoleh kearah Jungkook dan tersenyum, ia pun menghampiri Jungkook.

"Kau makan diluar atau aku pesankan dan makan disini?"tanya Taehyung.

"Aku mau makan disini saja" jawab Jungkook

Jungkook pun melihat _menu_ makanan dan minuman yang tersedia di hotel tersebut pada lembaran _menu_ yang ia temukan di atas meja telepon.

.

"Aku mau satu mangkuk oden, satu mangkuk miso dan hum.. Bolehkah kita memesan shabu-shabu juga _hyung_?"tanya Jungkook

"Sayang, kita makan hanya berdua nanti tidak habis" Jawab Taehyung mengingatkan

"T-tapi aku mau shabu-shabu" rengek Jungkook, ayolah Taehyung tidak sanggup apabila melihat rengekan manja Jungkook sekarang.

"Baiklah, tapi pesan ukuran sedang saja" _and then_ ,Jungkook berhasil dalam membujuk Taehyung dengan rengekan manja nya.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook menikmati makan malam mereka malam itu dan Taehyung hampir tak percaya Jungkook menghabiskan semua makanan yang ia pesan hampir sendirian sedangkan Taehyung hanya makan sedikit saja karena ia pikir ia tak terlalu lapar malam itu.

"Demi tuhan, aku tidak menyangka kau selapar itu sayang"

Taehyung tidak menyangka dengan kelakuan Jungkook, bagaimana bisa seorang Jeon jungkook makan terlalu banyak saat ini? Selapa-laparnya seorang Jeon Jungkook biasanya dia yang mengeluh duluan apabila timbangan berat badannya akan bertambah namun saat ini? Melihat napsu makan Jungkook yang bertambah membuatnya tak habis pikir apa yang akan dia lakukan apabila mendengar Jungkook yang mengeluh karena berat badan nya.

.

.

Saat ini Jungkook dan Taehyung berada di Sankeien _Garden,_ taman ini terletak di Yokohama Perfektur Kanagawa sebelah barat dari kota Tokyo, Sankeien _Garden_ adalah taman indah yang menawarkan keindahan yang khas, Taman ini juga didesain dengan gabungan Villa, Kuil dan berbagai bangunan yang sarat dengan khas budaya Jepang.

"Sayang lihat kesini" pinta Taehyung.

"Um?" Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung, dan dengan cepat Taehyung mencuri sebuah ciuman manis pada bibir merah Jungkook, lalu berlari seraya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Jungkook.

Jungkook yang masih tidak menyangka apa yang terjadi pun mengedipkan matanya berulang kali dan dia baru sadar apa yang dilakukan Taehyung terhadapnya. Taehyung mencuri sebuah ciuman darinya.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung- _hyung_ menyebalkan" seru Jungkook ia pun mulai berlari mengejar Taehyung .

.

Jungkook dalam mode ngambek adalah hal paling menyebalkan dan menggemaskan bagi Taehyung, hal menyebalkan adalah saat Jungkook tidak mau bicara padanya dan hanya diam, namun hal paling menggemaskan adalah ketika Jungkook berusaha membuang mukanya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengembungkan pipinya lucu.

Tuh kan, Kim Taehyung jadi gemas dibuatnya rasanya ia ingin segera memeluk Jungkook dan mencumbui bibirnya terus menerus namun hal itu tak mungkin di lakukan karena bisa-bisa Jungkook tidak memberikan jatah nya selama satu bulan, bisa gawat kan kalau dia bermain solo selama satu bulan? Bisa-bisa persediaan sabun di apartemen mereka habis dengan cepat.

.

"Ayolah sayang tadi aku hanya iseng saja"

"Oh jadi tadi kau mencium ku hanya iseng? Tanpa ada rasa cinta?" tanya Jungkook marah.

"Bukan maksudku..." Jawab taehyung, namun jawabanya di potong duluan oleh suara Jungkook.

"Apa mau alasan? Aah aku benci taehyung- _hyung!_ "

Tuh kan salah lagi Kim Taehyung, kenapa sih? Ia selalu salah di mata Jungkook.

Demi tuhan rasanya Taehyung ingin melakukan roll depan dan roll belakang berulang kali ketika Jungkook seperti ini.

"Jungkook apa kau makan _ice cream_?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba. Ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook.

Namun sia-sia karena Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. Tentu saja Taehyung tak habis akal.

"Kau makan?"

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Mau pergi nonton?"

Jungkook tetap menggeleng.

"Mau aku?"

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya namun ia menggelengkannya lagi ketika sadar apa yang dia lakukan.

 _Gotcha!_ Taehyung mendapatkannya, ketika ia ingin menarik tangan Jungkook tiba-tiba ponsel Taehyung berdering membuat Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

" _Yeoboseyo eomma_?"

 _"..."_

"Aku? Aku di Jepang"

 _"..."_

"Iya bersama Jungkook" Taehyung melihat ke arah Jungkook.

 _"..."_

"kenapa? Megumi? Ia tidak memberi tahu ku"

 _"..."_

 _"_ Um aku akan sampaikan salam mu untuk Jungkook"

Jungkook membulatkan matanya dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun Taehyung mengarahkan tangan nya seakan berkata 'sebentar' pada Jungkook, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

 _"..."_

"Ya baiklah, sampai jumpa" ucap Taehyung, seraya memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Jungkook bingung.

.

"Megumi sedang di Korea" jawab Taehyung.

"Apa kita harus pulang dan menyambutnya?" Tanya Jungkook lagi dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak usah, itu kurang penting" jawab Taehyung seraya menarik tubuh Jungkook untuk keluar taman dan mencari kedai _ice cream_ atau hanya sekedar _truck ice cream_ di pinggir jalan.

.

"Megumi- _noona_ mantan pacar mu kan _hyung?_ " tanya Jungkook hati-hati seraya membuka pecakapan diantara mereka.

"Ya sayang"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menemuinya?"

Taehyung hanya diam dan mengerutkan dahi nya, lalu menatap wajah Jungkook, Taehyung tahu Jungkook tidak suka membahas tentang mantan pacar nya tapi entah kenapa Jungkook malah membahasnya, Taehyung juga bingung kenapa ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Megumi, lagi pula apa yang dia lakukan disana? Bukan kah dia sedang kuliah di _Melbourne._

Namun tiba-tiba "Taehyung" panggil Jungkook lirih.

 _"_ Ya sayang?"

Taehyung terus memerhatikan wajah Jungkook, terlihat air mata mulai menggenangi kelopak matanya dan mengalir jatuh ke pipi Jungkook.

"Aku takut, kau sudah melupakannya kan?"tanya Jungkook.

Demi cintanya pada Jungkook, Taehyung tidak sanggup melihat Jungkook menangis.

"Jungkook di hati ku hanya ada kamu bukan Megumi atau pun orang lain, demi tuhan!" Jawab Taehyung seraya merengkuh tubuh _namja_ kelinci kesayangannya itu.

Taehyung tahu Jungkook adalah _namja_ cengeng yang akan segera menangis, ketika ia ketakutan, dan berkat ini Taehyung tahu betapa besar cinta Jungkook untuknya.

Sangat besar, seakan luasnya samudra tak mampu membalas cinta Jungkook untuk Taehyung.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku _ne_?" Tanya Jungkook searaya membalas rengkuhan Taehyung

"Tanpa kau memintanya, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan mu" Jawab Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Hi '-')/  
**

 **gimana FF nya jelek atau bagus? kurang greget ya?**

 **maaf ya yang chapter pertama banyak typo karena typo sebagian dari ke khilafan nugget yang suka nulis dan update tengah malem**

 **minta review nya dong biar aku tahu yang jelek di bagian mana dan berikan aku saran ^^**

 **nuggetjuga pingin minta maaf gak bisa bales reviews kalian satu-satu tapi percayalah nugget baca semua kok dan berhasil buat nugget senyum-senyum sendiri :v**

 **oh iya bias kalian siapa di BTS? kalau aku sih bias nya Taehyung sama Yoongi.**

 **well buat silent reader ayo dong tunjukin diri kalian jangan malu-malu :3**

 **gemes nih aku sama review kalian..**

 **See you next chapter yaa :***


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku takut, kau sudah melupakannya kan?"tanya Jungkook.

Demi cintanya pada Jungkook, Taehyung tidak sanggup melihat Jungkook menangis.

"Jungkook di hati ku hanya ada kamu bukan Megumi atau pun orang lain, demi tuhan!" Jawab Taehyung seraya merengkuh tubuh _namja_ kelinci kesayangannya itu.

Taehyung tahu Jungkook adalah _namja_ cengeng yang akan segera menangis, ketika ia ketakutan, dan berkat ini Taehyung tahu betapa besar cinta Jungkook untuknya.

Sangat besar, seakan luasnya samudra tak mampu membalas cinta Jungkook untuk Taehyung.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku _ne_?" Tanya Jungkook searaya membalas rengkuhan Taehyung

"Tanpa kau memintanya, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan mu" Jawab Taehyung

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tittle : You Might Be The One**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Author : Yoonginugget**

 **Rated : M**

 **(Vkook) WARNING! BL (Yaoi) This gonna be M-Pregnant if you don't like it please go away.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang pria tampan sedang duduk manis di atas ranjang seraya menonton televisi, dengan memasang raut wajah khawatir, pasalnya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat semenjak dua hari yang lalu bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan kabar orang yang pernah ia cintai enam tahun yang lalu sudah kembali.

Kenapa bisa seperti ini, padahal ia sudah tidak mengharapkan cinta wanita itu lagi, tapi kenapa ia tetap khawatir saat memikirkannya, apa ia belum bisa melupakan nya.

Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin, pasalnya ia sudah memiliki kekasih dan ia sangat serius dengan kekasih nya yang sekarang, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan kekasih manis nya. Jeon Jungkook.

Karena pria manis milik nya sangat membutuhkan nya dan sangat bergantung pada nya, lagi pula ia sudah melakukan banyak hal bersama dan mereka sudah bahagia selama tiga tahun menjalin kasih, dan sekarang mereka berdua akan menginjak tahun yang ke lima dengan status bertunangan.

Rencana nya Taehyung ingin segera mengajak Jungkook menikah ketika ia berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaan penuh dari ayah-nya untuk memegang perusahaan milik keluarga mereka.

Karena itu Taehyung sangat bingung kenapa ia khawatir dengan ke datangan Megumi ke Korea, apa yang ingin wanita itu lakukan disana, bukan kah dulu wanita itu meninggalkannya dengan alasan ingin pindah sekolah keluar negri untuk mendapatkan pendidikan yang lebih baik, tapi nyata nya wanita itu malah berselingkuh dengan pria berkebangsaan Australia, yang baru ia kenal dari _Social Networking Site_ _(SNS),_ lalu pindah sekolah disana.

Terlalu dini memang saat dimana Taehyung merasakan cinta, karena saat itu ia dan Megumi berpacaran saat mereka menganyam pendidikan di bangku menengah pertama. Belum setahun Megumi pindah sekolah Taehyung menemukan Jungkook, pertama nya ia hanya penasaran kenapa Jungkook menjadi sasaran _bullying_ disekolah mereka, ia pun menyelidiki siapa itu Jungkook, hitung-hitung untuk hiburan untuknya sebelum menghadapi tugas-tugas akhir di tahun ketiganya di sekolah itu, namun lama-kelamaan Taehyung mulai iba dan tertarik kepada Jungkook dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan nya dari _bullying_ , ia juga mengancam semua orang yang ingin mendekati Jungkook.

Setelah satu tahun mengenal dan dekat dengan Jungkook, ia pun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk berpacaran dengan pemuda kelinci itu.

Taehyung dan Jungkook lulus dari sekolah menegah pertama, mereka berdua pun memutuskan masuk kesekolah yang sama lagi. Taehyung yang lebih dulu lulus dari sekolah itu setia menunggu kelulusan Jungkook dari sekolah menengah pertamanya, ia pun masuk _Student Council,_ agar bisa ikut dalam kepanitian masa orientasi siswa untuk siswa baru disekolahnya, hitung-hitung untuk menjaga Jungkook agar tetap aman. Namun ia tetap menyembunyikan hubungan-nya dengan Jungkook dihadapan _public_ , penampilan Jungkook yang memang terlihat cupu dari dulu bukanlah alasan Taehyung menyembunyikan hubungan nya karena ia takut Jungkook menjadi bahan _bully_ -an siswa disana, wajar saja karena Taehyung adalah salah satu murid populer di sekolah tersebut, sebenarnya bisa saja Jungkook menjadi salah satu nya tapi Taehyung melarang nya saat Jungkook berminat mengubah penampilan nya, alasanya ia takut Jungkook menjadi incaran siswa lain.

 _Taehyung tidak rela man bersaingan dengan yang lain._

Taehyung akan menjadi anak yang _possesive_ pada sesuatu apabila itu berkaitan dengan pemuda kesayangannya, namun setelah dua tahun menjalin hubungan Taehyung menginginkan hubungan mereka jadi go public tapi karena Jungkook terbiasa seperti itu, ia menjadi takut dengan keinginan Taehyung karena tiba-tiba pikiran buruk tentang _bullying_ pada masa sekolah menengah pertamanya teringat kembali.

Namun Taehyung berusaha menyakinkan Jungkook dengan cara selalu berjanji menjaga nya, dan lihat, Taehyung berhasilkan menjaga Jungkook, sampai ia dan Jungkook lulus dari sekolah itu. _Manisnya sikap kim Taehyung pada pemuda kelinci manis kesayangan-nya._

 _Taehyung akan membuat semua orang akan iri._

.

Setelah akhirnya ia lelah dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, ia pun meraih ponselnya di atas meja telepon dan memainkan nya, ia juga melupakan acara berita yang tersiar di televisi yang ada di depan nya. Sebelum akhirnya kegiatannya terganggu oleh sosok pemuda kelinci yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya lalu berlari begitu saja ke kamar mandi. Taehyung yang panik, pun segera mengikuti Jungkook menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamar hotel mereka.

Begitu sampai Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang sedang berusaha memuntahkan sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya namun hanya cairan bening yang ia keluarkan, Taehyung pun mengusap punggung Jungkook berusaha membantunya, tapi itu adalah hal yang sia-sia Jungkook tidak memuntahkan apapun.

"Kookie sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taehyung khawatir, ia takut Jungkook sakit karena ke capekan. Dua hari yang lalu memang Taehyung dan Jungkook menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk berkeliling kota Tokyo sampai larut malam.

"Aku- akh kepala ku rasanya pusing" keluh Jungkook seraya bepegangan tangan pada lengan Taehyung.

Taehyung pun mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan membawa nya ke atas kasur lalu merasakan suhu tubuh Jungkook.

"tidak hangat" pikirnya. Taehyung berpikir mungkin Jungkook hanya sedikit kelelahan dan perlu istirahat karena wajah Jungkook yang terlihat pucat.

Ia pun membiarkan Jungkook beristirahat pagi ini, lalu memesan sebuah bubur hangat untuk Jungkook makan.

" _Hyungie_.." panggil Jungkook manja.

"Apa sayang?"

"A-aku mau makan _sushi_ , tapi makan nya disini"

Taehyung bingung kenapa orang sakit meminta makan _sushi_ tapi Taehyung tetap memesankan nya.

" _Ne_ , aku akan pesan kan"

Jungkook sedang asik memakan sushi dan bubur yang Taehyung pesan dari layanan pesan antar makanan dari hotel tersebut. Masih terlalu pagi memang untuk Jungkook memakan sushi tapi apa daya si tuan muda kelinci milik Taehyung meminta nya dan Taehyung mengijinkan nya.

Di saat Jungkook sedang asik mengunyah _chutoro sushi_ kesukaanya, tiba-tiba mual itu datang kembali, ia pun berlari kearah kamar mandi dan segera berjongkook ke hadapan kloset, mencoba mengeluarkan segalanya tapi hanya ada cairan bening dan sisa _sushi_ yang ada di mulutnya.

Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook seperti itu pun menjadi khawatir, ia segera berinisiatif melepon ibunya, untuk bertanya apa yang harus dia lakukan terhadap Jungkook.

.

" _Yeoboseyo_ _eomma"_ sapa Taehyung pada ibunya ketika sambungan telepon-nya tersambung

. "Yeoboseyo Taehyung _ie_ , ada apa sayangku?" tanya ibunya dari ujung telepon.

" _Eomma_ Jungkook _ie_ sakit, apa yang harus aku lakukan _?"_ rengeknya

" _Mwo?_ Kelinci kesayangan _eomma_ sakit, cepat beri teleponnya pada Jungkook!" seru ibu Taehyung.

.

.

" _Yeoboseyo nae tokki_ , _gwaenchana?"_ tanya ibu Taehyung khawatir.

" _Ne eomma_ " Jawab Jungkook seadanya ketika rasa mual itu datang lagi ia pun berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu tapi nihil ia hanya mengeluarkan cairan bening lagi.

"Sayang apa kau hanya memuntahkan cairan bening?"

" _ne_ , akhir-akhir ini aku juga merasa sakit punggung, dan _eomma_ apa tidak apa-apa seorang pria normal mengeluarkan darah?" tanya Jungkook..

"Jungkook tolong beri telepon-nya pada Taehyung" pinta ibu Taehyung, Jungkook pun memberi telepon nya pada Taehyung, Taehyung segera meletakkan nya di telinga dan seketika ibunya meminta ia bicara di luar kamar.

.

Saat Taehyung sudah memberi tahu bahwa dia di luar kamar dan tidak ada Jungkook, ibunya mulai berbicara kembali.

" _Ya!_ Kim Taehyung kau membuat hamil tunangan mu _huh?"_

Ibunya membentak Taehyung secara tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Taehyung membulatkan matanya dan hampir terkena serangan jantung saat itu juga.

" _E-eomma_ apa kau bercanda, b-bagaimana bisa? M-maksud ku? Ah _eomma_ serius _?!_ " tanya Taehyung panjang lebar seraya terbata-bata.

"Aku serius anak ku yang bodoh, cepat pulang ke Korea aku akan segera menemui mu, dan juga aku akan membuat janji pada dokter kandungan untuk mu dan Jungkook nanti"

" _Eomma.._." rengek Taehyung.

"Ah kenapa kau merengek? Kau akan menjadi seorang ayah juga! Yasudah cepat pulang besok, sampai jumpa"

Ibu Taehyung mematikan sambungan telepon secara sepihak, dan Taehyung memasang wajah _blank_ nya saat itu, ia tidak menyangka apa yang ibunya katakan, apabila tebakan ibunya benar ia benar-benar akan menjadi ayah pada usianya yang ke dua puluh satu tahun (hitungan umur di korea), masih muda memang tapi apa daya memang begitu adanya tapi ia sangat senang apabila itu bersama Jungkook kesayangannya.

Taehyung pun segera masuk kedalam kamar hotelnya merapikan seluruh baju Jungkook dan dirinya lalu dimasukkan kedalam koper.

" _Eomma_ menyuruh kita segera pulang ke Korea" kata Taehyung.

"Separah itu kah aku sakit _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir lebih baik kita pulang dulu, oh iya aku mau memesan ticket pesawat nya dulu _okay_ untuk besok"

" _Okay"_

Jungkook pun termenung, disatu sisi Taehyung seperti merahasiakan sesuatu yang besar dari dirinya tapi Jungkook berharap sesuatu itu adalah sesuatu yang baik.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah _check out_ dari hotel tersebut, dan sekarang mereka beruda sudah di dalam pesawat yang akan membawa mereka pulang ke Korea.

"Kau kenapa diam saja dari tadi?" tanya Taehyung menghancurkan lamunan Jungkook.

"Taehyung- _hyung_ , aku sakit apa huweeee" tangis Jungkook pecah secara tiba-tiba.

Taehyung yang melihatnya pun tersenyum geli, kalau di pikir-pikir _mood_ Jungkook sering berubah-rubah kadang marah, kadang sedih dan kadang senang dan _mood_ itu bisa berubah hanya dalam jangka waktu beberapa menit saja, _seperti seorang ibu hamil kan_.

Mungkin karena faktor Jungkook hamil muda, ia akan mudah merengek apabila terjadi sesuatu.

Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook menangis namun tampak terlihat lucu pun tersenyum dan mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mata kelam Jungkook, ia mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah berada di korea, sebelumnya Taehyung sudah memberi tahu ibunya dia sudah ada di bandara, meminta di jemput oleh seorang supir pribadinya namun saat ia melihat supir dan ibunya berdiri di antrian penjemputan ia pun sangat terkejut.

" _Eomma_ kenapa kau disini?" bisik Taehyung.

"Tentu saja menjemput calon menantu ku dan cucuku" Jawab ibunya santai dengan suara pelan.

"Ya _eomma_ kita belum memeriksanya kan tapi itu belum pasti, _e-_ "

"Sayangku, kau baik-baik saja apa masih mual?" Tanya ibu Taehyung yang segera menghampiri Jungkook untuk menghindari pembicaraan bodohnya dengan Taehyung.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _eomma_ ada apa dengan ku?" tanya Jungkook balik.

"Besok kita akan ke dokter kandungan!" Kata ibu Taehyung tiba-tiba.

" _MWO EOMMA!"_

Jungkook berteriak, bagaimana bisa calon ibu mertuanya mengajaknya pergi kedokter kandungan, dia kan seorang pria mana bisa hamil.

" _Eomma_ kenapa kau mengatakanya?"

Taehyung segera protes karena tiba-tiba ibunya membocorkan rahasia besar itu.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang" Kata ibu Taehyung tenang.

Jungkook yang dikagetkan oleh kabar itu pun merasa pusing sepertinya ia mengalami _jet lag atau_ _shock_ berat. Taehyung yang melihat tubuh Jungkook sedikit oleng pun segera membekap tubuh kekasih manisnya.

Ia segera memapah tubuh Jungkook kedalam mobil.

Taehyung membiarkan tubuh Jungkook bersender padanya di dalam mobil dan pergi tidur.

 _Well,_ ia sangat tahu bahwa Jungkook sangat mudah sekali lelah, sebenarnya Taeyung sudah tahu akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali perubahan yang di alami oleh Jungkook, berawal dari sikapnya yang makin manja, dia juga sering mengeluh sakit punggung, tiba-tiba nafsu makan Jungkook yang bertambah ia juga melupakan diet ketatnya itu. Dan sekarang ia mual-mual.

 _Duh! Taehyung jadi semakin pusing dibuatnya._

 _._

.

Tiba-tiba ia mulai berpikir _bagaimana apabila perkiraan ibunya benar? Jungkook benar-benar hamil, bagaimana kuliahnya dengan Jungkook? Apa Jungkook harus mengambil cuti kuliah? Apa dia harus mulai bekerja keras juga?_ pikir Taehyung.

Taehyung pun menghela nafas nya untuk menenangkan diri _, tidak! Ia tidak boleh seperti ini , ia seharusnya senang dengan adanya kehadiran bayi diantara mereka berdua, lagi pula ia juga menginginkannya kan waktu itu? Tapi sungguh Taehyung tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa?._

"Aku pusing"keluhnya

Ibu Taehyung pun menengok ke arah Taehyung saat mendengar anaknya mengelug pusing.

Ia tahu anaknya sedikit stres dengan semua ini karena semuanya datang secara tiba-tiba dan tak terduga, ia juga bingung kenapa Jungkook mengalami semua gejala kehamilan padahal dia seorang laki-laki namun ia tidak masalah dengan itu apabila Jungkook benar-benar hamil ia yakin Jungkook adalah seseorang yang istimewa dan hanya untuk anaknya seorang.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" kata nyonya Kim, ia mencoba menenangkan putra kebanggaanya.

"Tapi _eomma_.." rengeknya.

"Kau seharusnya senang"

"Tapi apa mungkin?"

"Aku yakin itu sayang" jawab nyonya Kim lantang, ia pun mengusap rambut putra kebanggaannya tidak lupa ia juga mengusap pipi gembil Jungkook, lalu tersenyum senang.

"Hhmm..."gumam nya.

Taehyung pun ikut tersenyum ketika melihat ibunya tersenyum. Dan mencoba untuk tenang kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Fast Update!  
**

 **karena aku mau ngerjain tugas kelompok wkwkw, takut gak sempet post FF nya, jadi aku update aja sekarang**

 **seperti biasa minta review nya, makasih udah banyak yang jawab bias kalian siapa**

 **oh iya aku tekan kan lagi ini sequelnya the crazy challenge!**

 **dan The Crazy Challenge udah selesai, tadi niatnya oneshoot gitu tapi kata ku kebanyakan sih jadi aku buat ber chapter yang The Crazy Challenge dan ini lanjutannya tenang aja ini bakalan jadi Chapter ber chapter gitu *alay***

 **oh iya kalau review nya bisa mencapai harapan ku lagi, aku janji bakalan fast update aku kasian juga sama para reader yang kekurangan asupan vkook disini wkwkw sebenernya aku juga/digampar/ _**

 **jangan bosen-bosen baca karya ku yaaa see you next time :***


	4. Chapter 4

"Aku pusing"keluhnya

Ibu Taehyung pun menengok ke arah Taehyung saat mendengar anaknya mengelug pusing.

Ia tahu anaknya sedikit stres dengan semua ini karena semuanya datang secara tiba-tiba dan tak terduga, ia juga bingung kenapa Jungkook mengalami semua gejala kehamilan padahal dia seorang laki-laki namun ia tidak masalah dengan itu apabila Jungkook benar-benar hamil ia yakin Jungkook adalah seseorang yang istimewa dan hanya untuk anaknya seorang.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" kata nyonya Kim, ia mencoba menenangkan putra kebanggaanya.

"Tapi _eomma_.." rengeknya.

"Kau seharusnya senang"

"Tapi apa mungkin?"

"Aku yakin itu sayang" jawab nyonya Kim lantang, ia pun mengusap rambut putra kebanggaannya tidak lupa ia juga mengusap pipi gembil Jungkook, lalu tersenyum senang.

"Hhmm..."gumam nya.

Taehyung pun ikut tersenyum ketika melihat ibunya tersenyum. Dan mencoba untuk tenang kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tittle : You Might Be The One**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Author : Yoonginugget**

 **Rated : M**

 **(Vkook) WARNING! BL (Yaoi) This gonna be M-Pregnant if you don't like it please go away**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan _harinya_ tiba saat dimana Taehyung dan nyonya Kim mengantar Jungkook ke dokter kandungan, Taehyung ketakutan setengah mati untuk mengantar Jungkook sendirian ke rumah sakit, ia sangat gugup sekarang.

.

Taehyung yang gugup saat ini sedang memerhatikan wajah serta bentuk tubuh Jungkook yang tertutupi kaos putih serta _sweater_ rajut warna merah yang nampak pas dengan bentuk tubuhnya, mata Taehyung tanpa henti melihat ke arah bagian perut Jungkook yang terlihat masih rata, ia membayangkan suatu hari perut rata Jungkook akan semakin membesar seiring perkembangan janin yang ada di perutnya. _apabila benar Jungkook sedang mengandung_.

Taehyung pun tersenyum. Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung tersenyum sendiri pun nampak bingung ia mengerutkan dahinya serta menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Taehyung yang sadar bahwa Jungkook sedang memperhatikannya hanya memberikan sebuah cengiran kotak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, serta menghampiri Jungkook dan menggenggam tangannya dan menggiring Jungkook dan dirinya ke arah parkiran apartemen mereka yang ada di basemant karena disana supir keluarga kim, serta ibunya sudah menunggu mereka.

.

.

"Hi sayang bagaimana kabar kalian berdua hari ini?" sambut nyonya kim pada mereka berdua.

"Baik _eomma_ " jawab Jungkook dan Taehyung hampir bersamaan.

"Duh kompaknya kalian berdua" kata nyonya kim lalu tersenyum membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung tersipu malu.

"Ayoo! Anak-anak kita harus segera ke dokter kandungan"

Nyonya Kim segera menarik Jungkook serta Taehyung agar mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

Suasana canggung menghiasi diantara mereka, Taehyung yang secara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pendiam dan Jungkook yang memang sedang asik melihat ke arah luar jendela dan menikmati pemandangan kota seoul, serta nyonya Kim yang sedang asik menge _check_ ponselnya dan mengabari suami nya bahwa mereka dalam perjalanan ke arah rumah sakit.

Tidak lupa nyonya Kim mengirimi sebuah pesan singkat untuk Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon untuk segera datang ke kediaman keluarga kim karena ada sesuatu penting yang ingin di sampaikan, Ibu Taehyung sangat yakin Jungkook sedang mengandung cucu-nya.

.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai di depan lobby Rumah Sakit, Jungkook yang nampak antusias serta Taehyung yang gugup dan nyonya Kim yang nampak gembira segera memasuki sebuah ruangan private yang khusus untuk para pasien yang sudah membuat janji terlebih dahulu dengan dokter kandungan disana, karena nyonya Kim tidak akan membiarkan anaknya dan Jungkook mengantri diantara deretan ibu-ibu hamil, yang ada nanti semua orang akan shock karena kasus kehamilan pada pria sangat jarang terjadi.

.

"Selamat siang silahkan duduk" sapa dokter muda dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi pipinya serta surai panjang yang di ikat rendah.

"Siang dokter" sapa nyonya Kim.

Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya membukukkan tubuh mereka dan tersenyum.

"Ah perkenalkan nama saya Jeonghan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya dokter itu lagi

"Begini Jeonghan- _ssi_ aku ingin memeriksa kandungan calon menantu ku"

"Apa dia sudah datang?"

"Ini Jeonghan- _ssi_ " kata nyonya Kim segera menunjuk ke arah Jungkook.

Pertama-tama dokter muda itu nampak bingung, lalu ia mulai mengerti akan sesuatu, memang kasus kehamilan pada pria sangat jarang terjadi dan sangat unik kalau di pikir-pikir, ia pun tersenyum ke arah Jungkook, Jungkook hanya tersenyum lalu melihat ke arah Taehyung yang berada di belakangnya, serta meremas tangan taehyung yang berada pada pundaknya.

Taehyung tahu Jungkook sama gugupnya, ia pun segera mengelus-ngelus pungung tangan Jungkook.

Dokter Jeonghan pun tersenyum melihat reaksi Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Jangan gugup, ayo segera baringkan tubuh mu disana tuan?"

"Jungkook" kata Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Ah ya tuan Jungkook, silahkan berbaring disana"

Jungkook segera bangun dari duduk nya serta berjalan ke arah sebuah ranjang Rumah Sakit yang diperuntukkan untuk pasien dokter.

"Okay tarik nafas mu terlebih dahulu"kata Dokter Jeonghan seraya memperagakan nya.

Jungkook pun mengikutinya.

Setelah Jeonghan melihat Jungkook sedikit lebih rileks iya pun meminta izin membuka _sweater_ serta menaikan kaos putih Jungkook setengah dan tidak lupa membuka kancing celana Jungkook.

Jungkook nampak malu dibuatnya karena ini baru bertama kalinya ada orang lain selain Taehyung yang membantu membuka kancing celananya _jeans_ -nya. dokter Jeonghan pun segera mengambil sebua jell dan mengusapkanya ke atas perut Jungkook.

"Ayo, kita melihat nya" serunya Jungkook jadi tersenyum, dan memandang Taehyung yang sedang berdiri di samping ranjang rumah sakit yang ia tiduri.

"Lihat ke layar itu tuan-tuan, betapa mungilnya dia!"

Taehyung pun melihat ke arah layar usg dan merasa takjub dengan gambar bayi 4 Dimensi yang ditampilkan dilayar, bayi-nya sangat kecil dan rapuh.

Jungkook sangat bahagia, dan ingin menangis saat itu juga, moment ini sangat menabjukan untuknya.

.

"Kalau aku lihat umurnya kira-kira dua puluh delapan hari, manisnya" Kata Jeonghan.

Nyonya Kim pun menghampiri Taehyung saat dokter Jeonghan menjelaskan bayi Jungkook dan Taehyung dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku bangga dengan mu sayang" timpalnya.

Taehyung pun tersenyum , ia sangat terharu.

"Okay kita akhiri sampai disini, sampai jumpa bulan depan bayi manis" ucap Jeonghan.

.

.

Setelah pemeriksaan Jungkook selesai Jeonghan segera membantu Jungkook membenarkan bajunya dan membantunya turun dari ranjang, Taehyung juga segera membantu Jungkook, ia menggengam tangannya dan mencium punggung tangan Jungkook, Jungkook yang melihat itu langsung menangis terharu dibuatnya.

Ia segera menuntun Jungkook duduk kembali.

Dokter Jeonghan memberikan sebuah resep vitamin dan menyarankan meminum susu untuk kehamilan Jungkook, tak lupa ia mengingatkan mungkin pada bulan kedua atau ketiga Jungkook akan memasuki masa ngidam, dan rasa mual itu mungkin belum hilang jadi ia juga menyarankan memakan buah pisang dan semangka untuk mengurasi rasa mual Jungkook.

"Maaf ada yang ingin aku tanyakan tapi telebih dahulu _, eomma_ bisa kah aku memiliki waktu privasi diantara kami bertiga?"tanya Taehyung kepada ibunya, ibunya pun mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

"Begini, dokter masih bisakah aku berhubungan intim dengan Jungkook saat kehamilanya?" tanya Taehyung _to the point_ , dokter Jeonghan pun tersenyum, namun tidak untuk Jungkook karena ia sangat malu dibuatnya.

"Tentu bisa tuan Kim, tapi aku sarankan untuk mencari posisi yang aman seperti contohnya tuan Jungkook di posisi atas"

"Maaf dokter aku memotong pembicaraan mu, tapi aku pernah mengalami darah yang keluar dari kemaluan ku, apa itu aman?"tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba

"Itu adalah hal yang wajar di alami oleh ibu hamil tuan" Jeonghan menjelaskan segalanya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook pun mengangguk, ia paham dengan semuanya.

"Okay sudah jelas? Maka aku ucapkan selamat atas kehamilannya Jungkook- _ssi_ , jaga bayi mu baik-baik"

"Terimakasih dokter" Kata Jungkook

Taehyung dan Jungkook pun segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Sedangkan di kediaman keluarga ada tiga orang paruh baya yang sdang asik berbincang-bincang seraya bersenda gurau.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah hentakan kaki membuat mereka behenti besenda gurau dan melihat ke arah mereka dengan tersenyum.

"Selamat datang kalain bertiga" sambut Tuan Kim. Seraya memeluk istrinya dan tersenyum ke arah Jungkook dan Taehyung .

"Jungkook?"

" _Eomma_? Kenapa disini?"

Jungkook terkejut bukan main saat ia melihat ibunya di kediaman keluarga Kim, ah dan itu ayahnya sedang menikmati minuman yang di sediakan oleh para pelayan.

Ia melihat ibunya tersenyum ke arahnya dan memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat. Jungkook pun membalasnya dengan senang hati.

"Aku tidak menyangka anak ku sangat istimewa"

" _Eomma_ jangan berlebihan"

"Tidak Jungkook sayang aku tidak berlebihan"

.

"Jadi? _Appa_ kenapa Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon ada disini?"tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Tentu saja membecirakan pernikahan mu" Jawab Tuan Kim seadanya

"HAAH?!"

Suara Taehyung yang sedang setengah menjerit menggema, bagaimana tidak, ia kaget setengah mati dengan ucapan ayahnya.

.

"Duh ada apa sih dengan mu? Kenapa terkejut seperti itu?"

"Tapi umm... aku.."

Ibu Taehyung yang melihat kebodohan anaknya pun segera mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan sebuah foto bayi kecil yang memiliki umur belum genap sebulan itu.

Mereka yang melihatnya pun terkejut senang.

" _Omo neumo kiyowo_ ~"

"Ahh~ sangat kecil"

"Waahh~ rasanya aku semakin tua melihat ini _Kyeopta ne~_ "

"Benarkan? _Aegya_ -nya lucu sekali"

Taehyung dan Jungkook yang melihat ibu dan ayah mereka saling melontarkan pujian pun tersenyum bahagia, perasaan hangat yang mereka rasakan saat ini membuat mereka sangat nyaman, terutama untuk Taehyung, tadi ia pikir mungkin saat ayah nya dan keluarga Jeon tahu bahwa anak mereka dihamili oleh nya mereka akan marah besar padanya, tapi ternyata justru mereka sangat senang, dan malah membicarakan pernikahan untuk mereka.

"Jungkook dan Taehyung kalian bisa istirahat, serahkan saja rencana pernikahan kalian pada kami"

Perkataan nyonya Jeon yang terlontar pun membuat Taehyung bingung.

"Tapi?"

"Serahkan pada kami _ne_? Kami janji tidak akan mengecewakan kalian, yaudah sanah pergi ke kamar untuk istirahat"

" _Ne_ "ucap Taehyung dan Jungkook berbarengan.

.

.

Susana kamar bernuansa eropa dengan cat berwarna cream membuat suasana kamar itu sangat lembut, membuat Taehyung merindukan semuanya, ini adalah kamar lama Taehyung, kamar yang ia tempati dulu.

Dengan ranjang king size dan sebuah televisi yang menempel pada dinding jangan lupa sebuah tirai coklat yang menetupi kaca besar yang terhubung dengan balcony besar yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman belakang rumah nya.

"Aku merindukan suasana ini" ucapnya lembut.

"Aku juga"

"Kau merindukan kamar ini atau merindukan saat bercinta dengan ku disini?"goda Taehyung.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung mesum" Kata Jungkook ia pun menjauh dari Taehyung dan meletakan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Dia tidurin dengan nyaman disana.

Sedangkan Taehyung segera membuka tirai besar di kamar itu untuk mendapati cahaya masuk kedalam kamar lama nya, dan membuka sedikit kaca besar itu untuk mendapat udara segar, ia menghirup udara nya betapa senangnya ia ketika bisa kembali ke kamar ini.

"Ughh..."

Suara lenguhan terdengar di telinga Taehyung, ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya, ia terkejut saat melihat Jungkook, sudah melepas _sweater_ dan kaos putihnya ia sedang bermain dengan kedua _nipple_ nya yang mengeras.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya kasar, dan segera menghampiri Jungkook.

"Ughh... jangan mendekat~"

Taehyung pun menghentikan langkahnya ketika Jungkook melarangnya untuk mendekat.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku ingin kau berdiri disana dan melihat ku bermain dengan tubuh ku"

"Maksud mu?"

"SEKARANG KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Taehyung pun menuruti permintaan Jungkook, dan segera berdiri di depan televisi seraya memperhatikan Jungkook yang sedang bermain dengan _nipple_ nya sendiri.

Sumpah ini baru pertama kalinya Taehyung melihat Jungkook seperti ini, _ahh ibu hamil memang berbeda_.

Jungkook sedang berusaha membuka kancing celana jeans-nya dan membuka pakaian dalamnya, kini ia sudah naked.

Jungkook melebarkan kakinya dan memperlihatkan lubang _anal_ -nya pada Taehyung, ia mulai menjilati jari-jari lentiknya dan mengemutinya.

Taehyung mulai mengeras.

Gerakan sensual Jungkook membuatnya tidak tahan dan ingin segera memakan kelinci manisnya.

Tangan lentik Jungkook pun mulai merabat ke arah kemaluannya sediri ia mengusapnya pelan dan mulai memijatnya, kemaluan nya yang kini mulai tegang.

Lalu ia memasukan tangan nya lagi kedalam mulutnya mengeluarkan masuk tangannya dan mendesah.

Taehyung sudah tidak tahan saat itu juga ia ingin segera menghampiri Jungkook. Tapi Taehyung tetap menahannya karena ia tidak ingin membuat Jungkook marah.

Jungkook pun menunggingkan tubuhya sehingga Taehyung bisa dengan leluasa melihat lubang merah muda miliknya, ia pun memasukkan jari telunjuknya dengan gerakan pelan lalu sedikit meringis

Taehyung menggertakan giginya dan mengeram.

Demi tuhan Jungkook mau menggodanya atau apa? Sikapnya memang aneh akhir-akhir ini, pertama-tama Taehyung memakluminya karena ia pikir Jungkook dalam keadaan _mood_ yang buruk, atau apa.

Sekarang Taehyung tahu Jungkook sedang hamil anaknya, dan memakluminya lagi tapi sumpah inilah yang teraneh, tadi Jungkook marah ketika ia menggodanya tapi sekarang.

 _Apa Jungkook sedang membalas menggoda Taehyung._

 _._

"Ahh-aahh Taehyunghh" Jungkook mendesahkan namanya.

Taehyung semakin tidak tahan dibuatnya.

"Jungkook biarkan aku membantu mu" bujuk Taehyung.

Jungkook menggeleng keras seraya bekata tidak mau sambil mendesah.

Taehyung mendengus kasar.

Jungkook semakin mengerakaan jari-jarinya, dan mulai mendesah semakin keras.

Ia merasakan sebentar lagi ia akan sampai lalu ia memasukkan jari tengahnya lagi dan menaikan temponya, tangan kecilnya menusuk-nusuk lubangnya sendiri suaran becek mendominasi ruangan itu.

"Taehhhhh aaahhh"

"Sayangku?"

"Ngghhhhhh~" lenguhan panjang pun terdengar, Jungkook memuncratkan cairannya ke atas sprei ranjang Taehyung yang berwarna putih. Dan tubuhnya ambruk seketika.

Taehyung pun segera menghampiri Jungkook.

"Jangan sentuh aku"

"Hah?"

"Aku malu kyaa~" kata Jungkook seraya menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya.

Jungkook baru sadar perbuatannya sangat memalukan, tapi ia juga tidak sadar tadi, tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Itu pertunjukan bagus sayang aku menikmatinya" goda Taehyung.

"Yaaa! Pergi sanah"

Taehyung terkekeh dengan sikap malu-malu Jungkook saat ini.

.

Namun tiba-tiba suara _husky_ terdengar, Taehyung berbisik .

"Sayang kau harus bertanggung jawab"

"Tanggung jawab apa?" Tanya Jungkook dari dalam selimut.

"Aku mengeras"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Kembali lagi dengan diriku :v  
**

 **Fast update kan? kekekeke**

 **kenapa? ngegantungnya? kasian~**

 **welcome to the heaven :p**

 **oh ya sebentar lagi aku bakalan memulai konflik nya~ jadi siapkan hati kalian**

 **eh iya aku lagi seneng nih empat FF Favorite ku update secara bersamaan~ *gak nanya tuh***

 **oh iya tahu gak sih kalian aku sampai masuk forum ibu-ibu hamil untuk nanya perkembangan janin dan nanya mereka satu persatu gimana perasaan dan apa yang mereka rasain saat hamil :'v**

 **demi FF ini dan demi tidak mengecewakan kalian para readers sayang.**

 **jangan males reviews yaa~~~~**

 **reviews nya sesuai harapan ku lagi aku janji bakalan fast update**

 **see you next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Jangan sentuh aku"

"Hah?"

"Aku malu kyaa~" kata Jungkook seraya menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya.

Jungkook baru sadar perbuatannya sangat memalukan, tapi ia juga tidak sadar tadi, tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Itu pertunjukan bagus sayang aku menikmatinya" goda Taehyung.

"Yaaa! Pergi sanah"

Taehyung terkekeh dengan sikap malu-malu Jungkook saat ini.

.

Namun tiba-tiba suara _husky_ terdengar, Taehyung berbisik .

"Sayang kau harus bertanggung jawab"

"Tanggung jawab apa?" Tanya Jungkook dari dalam selimut.

"Aku mengeras"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tittle : You Might Be The One**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Author : Yoonginugget**

 **Rated : M**

 **(Vkook) WARNING! BL (Yaoi) This gonna be M-Pregnant if you don't like it please go away**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"M-m-mianhe"cicit Jungkook

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, coba tunjukkan dirimu"

"Uh tidak mau,karena aku malu _hyungie_ ~" rengek Jungkook manja, ia tetap kekeh pada posisinya saat ini, yaitu bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh dan wajahnya.

"Ayolah"

"Tidak mau"

"Jungkook"

"Aku tidak mau _hyungie_ "

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, tapi ia tidak menyerah begitu saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, ia pun segera mengurung tubuh Jungkook dengan berada diatasnya tanpa menindih tubuhnya sama sekali.

"Sayang ku"

Jungkook bisa mendengar suara _husky_ Taehyung, Jungkook juga bisa merasakan kedua tangan dan kaki Taehyung yang memenjarakan tubuhnya.

Namun Jungkook tetap tidak peduli, karena ia terlanjur malu untuk menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan tunangan nya. Taehyung.

Taehyung pun mulai kehilangan kesabarannya karena ia sudah tidak tahan menahan rasa _horny_ -nya pada Jungkook, ia pun segera menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah Jungkook dengan cepat.

Jungkook tercenung, kini netra kelam milik Jungkook bertemu dengan netra coklat milik Taehyung, mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan yang sama-sama sulit di artikan. Jungkook yang sadar pun segera memenjamkan matanya dan membuang mukanya karena ia pikir, dengan melakukan itu ia bisa menghilangkan rasa malunya.

Taehyung pun terkekeh pelan karena ulah manis tunangan nya, ia pun mengecup netra kanan Jungkook lalu bibirnya menuruni garis wajah Jungkook, dan turun ke dagu ia pun menaiki nya lagi hanya utuk mengecup netra kiri Jungkook, lalu mengecup hidup mancung Jungkook, dan mencium dahinya lama.

Jungkook dengan perlahan membuka netra kelamnya, ia bisa melihat Taehyung dengan jelas yang memejamkan kedua matanya seraya mengecup dahinya.

Ia pun terenyuh dan segera menuruni selimut nya seatas dada lalu menautkan kedua tangannya di tengkuk Taehyung.

Taehyung dapat merasakan ketika Jungkook mulai menyerahkan seluruh tubuh dan jiwanya pada Taehyung saat itu juga.

Taehyung pun dengan perlahan membuka kancing kemejanya tanpa melepaskan kecupan di dahi Jungkook.

Dada bidangnya yang terlihat sempurna pun langsung telihat, Jungkook dapat dengan jelas melihat dada Taehyung, jari-jemarinya dengan perlahan menuruni garis tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung melepaskan kecupan ringannya dari dahi Jungkook dan menatap Jungkook dengan seksama, ia pun menempelkan hidung nya pada hidung Jungkook lalu mengusapnya pelan Jungkook terkikik geli dibuatnya.

Taehyung yang gemas pun segera memutar posisi tubuh mereka dengan cara menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang seraya menarik tubuh Jungkook ke atas tubuhnya.

Jungkook pun memekik, saat dengan tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhempas ke atas tubuh Taehyung. Bokong sintalnya yang telanjang langsung menempel pada bagian tubuh Taehyung yang mengeras dan masih tertutup oleh celana jeans hitam milik Taehyung.

"Ngghh"

Jungkook mendesah tiba-tiba dan ia merasa _turn on_ saat itu juga, namun dengan akal yang masih menguasai Jungkook ia sadar dengan desahannya yang memalukan itu untuk segera membuang wajahnya ke segala arah.

Taehyung pun yang melihat kelakuan Jungkook dengan iseng mengusap kejantanan mungil milik Jungkook yang sudah tidak tertutupi apapun.

" _Hyunggghh_ " desah Jungkook manja.

"Kau tahu? Aku jarang mengucapkan kata-kata saat kita sedang seperti ini"

Ucap Taehyung dengan jeda lalu ia melepaskan usapanya pada kejantanan Jungkook, jarinya dengan perlahan mengelitik pinggul Jungkook dan telapak tangan besarnya, ia juga mulai meraba-raba perut datar Jungkook.

"Aku sangat bersyukur, di dalam sini" ia menunjuk perut Jungkook "ada sebuah janin kecil yang mulai tumbuh dan bergantung pada mu" dan mulai mengusapnya pelan.

Jungkook tersipu dengan ucapan Taehyung.

"Dan kau tahu? Aku bersyukur waktu itu aku menemukan mu, karena hingga saat ini aku bisa merasakan sebuah kehangatan kasih sayang dan cinta yang tulus"

Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang sedang meraba-raba perutnya.

"Kau telalu _cheesy hyungie_ " ejek Jungkook.

"Kau menghancurkan monolog ku sayang" keluh Taehyung pada Jungkook.

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

.

"Mau melanjutkannya lagi?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera mengesekkan bokong sintalnya pada kejantanan Taehyung yang masih tertutup celana jeans tebalnya dengan tujuan menggoda tunangan nya ini.

"Kau selalu saja menggoda ku" ucapnya _seductive_

Taehyung segera memainkan kedua _nipple_ Jungkook dengan kedua jarinya dan memilinnya pelan lalu menggeser tubuh Jungkook keatas perutnya agar ia leluasa membuka kancing celana jeans-nya dan menurunkan nya tidak lupa dengan dalaman nya yang ikut serta.

Kini Jungkook memundurkan tubuhnya, bokongnya berhadapan langsung dengan kejantanan Taehyung yang mengeras.

"Sayang aku butuh pelumas alami lagi" Kata Taehyung.

"T-t-tapi _hyung_ " protes Jungkook.

Namun Taehyung dengan cepat menggengam kejantan Jungkook dan mengurutnyanya pelan.

"Ungghhh _Hyung!"_ desah Jungkook.

Dengan sigap Taehyung segera mengarahkan jari-jemarinya ke hadapan bibir Jungkook.

Jungkook yang mengerti maksud Taehyung segera meraih pergelangan Taehyung dan mengemut jari –jari ramping Taehyung kedalam mulut kecilnya.

"Dari tadi aku ingin kau melakukan ini Jungkook sayang"

"Mmmhhh"

Jungkook mendesah disaat Taehyung mengocok kejantanan nya dengan cepat.

" _Hyuungg_ aahhh _hyungiiieee_ uummhhh"

Racaunya seraya bersusah payang mengemut jari-jari Taehyung.

"Ayoo sedikit lagi sayang"

"Unggghhh"

Jungkook sudah tidak tahan lagi rasanya, ia pun menjulurkan lidahnya berusaha mengatur nafas, rasanya sangat sesak sekarang walaupun sekarang Taehyung tidak mencumbunya tapi Jungkook tetap saja merasakan kekurangan oksigen.

Taehyung sangat suka melihat wajah Jungkook yang memerah serta peluh yang mengalir pada leher jenjangnya dan peluh itu mengalir bebas menuruni tubuhnya yang putih bak porselen.

"Arggghh _hyuuunngghh_ "

Nafas Jungkook tersengal dengan seiringnya cairan hangat keluar dari kejantanan nya.

Taehyung pun semakin mengurut kejantanan Jungkook agar cairan itu terus keluar sebanyak mungkin, dan segera melumuri kejantannya sendiri.

Taehyung tahu lubang Jungkook mungkin sudah sangat basah karena kegiatan foreplay Jungkook tadi, _"tapi kenapa tidak membuat lubang Jungkook semakin basah?"_ pikirnya kotor.

"Tunggu duluhh _hyung_ " cegah Jungkook, ketika Taehyung ingin mencoba memasuki lubangnya.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Aku sedikit lelah"

"Mau tukar posisi?" Tawar Taehyung, Jungkook hanya menganggung.

Taehyung pun memiringkan tubuhnya dan menjatuhkan Jungkook kesampingnya, Jungkook pun segera menelentangkan tubuhnya dan Taehyung kini berada diatas tubuh Jungkook tanpa menindihnya.

Kedua tangan Taehyung mengurung kedua sisi tubuh Jungkook, kini netra Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook lamat.

"Jungkook apa kau lelah?"

"Aku tidak tau _hyung_ rasanya sangat lelah tidak seperti biasanya"

Taehyung pun mulai berpikir, mungkin itu adalah _effect_ dari mengandung.

"Apa kau mau aku hentikan saja?"

"Jangan _hyung"_ cegah Jungkook.

Ia menggeleng keras, Jungkook sangat menghargai Taehyung, ia tahu Taehyung belum merasakan klimaks nya sama sekali, _ia tak mungkin membiarkan Taehyung merasakan gagal klimaks kan?,_ Karena itu sangat menyakitkan.

Jungkook pun terdiam, untuk menyiapkan mental dan tubuhnya kalau ia sudah siap.

.

Tiba-tiba "Taehyung _hyung_ masuki aku sekarang!" Serunya.

"E-eh?!" Taehyung nampak kebingungan.

Dan dengan tiba-tiba "Angghh~ Hyungie Anghhh~" Jungkook mengeluarkan desahan mautnya untuk menggoda Taehyung, Taehyung pun menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan denyutan rasa gairah yang memuncak di kejantanannya yang semakin tegang.

"Aku masukan _ne_?"

" _Ne"_

Taehyung memasuki lubang Jungkook sekali hentakan, karena sangat mudah memasuki lubang yang sudah becek dan basah itu, Jungkook memekik keras lalu mendesah nikmat ketika Taehyung langsung menemukan titik kenikmatannya saat itu juga.

"Aahh terus _hyung_ "

Racau Jungkook, taehyung semakin semangat mengenjot kejantanannya pada lubang anal Jungkook

"Ah nikmathhh aaahh _hyungie_ ahhh"

" _Call my name chagi!_ "seru Taehyung.

" _Hyung~_ "

"Bukan"

" _CALL MY NAME!_ "

Hentak kan keras Taehyung membuat Jungkook memekik.

"AHHH _HYUNGIE_ " goda Jungkook.

Taehyung mendekat wajahnya pada telinga Jungkook "AKU BILANG PANGGIL NAMA KU SAYANG ATAU AKU AKAN MENG-HAN-CUR-KAN-LU-BANG-MU, KAU NGEYEL SEKALI _HUH?_ " bisik Taehyung _kotor_ ia mencoba balik menggoda Jungkook.

Rasanya tubuh Jungkook semakin panas dengan perkataan kotor Taehyung ketika ia engan memanggil namanya, bukan. Bukannya Jungkook tak mau memanggil nama Taehyung hanya saja ia menikmati sebuah hukuman kecil dari Taehyung untuk nya. Ia selalu menunggu itu.

" _Hyungiiiiee_ argghh"

Taehyung yang sediki kesal pun menghantam lubang Jungkook sangat keras membuat tubuh Jungkook semakin terguncang hebat, Taehyung seakan lupa bahwa Jungkook sedang mengandung dengan usia janin yang masih rapuh.

Jungkook tak sanggup lagi menahan ngilu karena Taehyung terung menghajar titik kenikmataanya terus menerus.

"Taehyung~~~~~"

"Hummmm"guman Taehyung.

"Aku hampir sampaaii engghhh"

" _Let's do it together~_ "

" _Ne_ ~ ARRRRRGGHHHH"

Jungkoog mendesah hebat ketika ia mencapai titik kenikmatannya yang ketiga kalinya saat itu, cairan nya yang meluncur deras mengotori perut Taehyung , sedangkan disatu sisi Taehyung mulai klimaks dengan cairan yang tak kalah banyak dan memenuhi lubang Jungkook, sampai lubang Jungkook mengeluarkan sebuah cairan putih kental yang mengalir keluar dan membuat sungai kecil di antara kedua belah bokongnya. Taehyung sangat bangga dibuatnya saat melihat itu.

.

"Lelah,angghh aku lelah, aku mau tidur"rengek Jungkook lemah

"Ayooo tidur" ucap Taehyung seraya mencabut kejantanan nya dari lubang anal Jungkook.

Mereka pun tidur begitu saja tanpa membersihkan kegiatan mereka.

.

.

"Maaf nyonya saat aku mengetuk kamar tuan muda tadi ia tidak menjawabnya"lapor salah satu maid dari keluarga Kim itu seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Yeobo_ mungkin mereka sedang tidur?"tanya tuan Kim pada istrinya.

"Pasti itu"timpal nyonya Jeon seraya mendapatkan anggukan dari tuan Jeon dan Tuan Kim bersamaan. Nyonya Kim nampak berpikir sesaat "Aku akan mencoba menge- _check_ -nya sendiri _ne_ " kata nyonya Kim seraya bangun dari duduk nyamannya pada kursi sofa yang empuk.

"Aku ikut" Di ikuti dengan nyonya Jeon di belakangnya.

.

Mereka berdua sampai pada pintu kamar Taehyung. Nyonya Kim membukanya sembarang, dan nampak pintu itu tidak tekunci, lalu masuk begitu saja.

Pemandangan pertama yang ia dapati adalah pakaian yang di kenakan oleh Jungkook dan Taehyung tadi berserakan di atas lantai, ia pun mengalihkan pemandangannya pada sebuah gundukan besar

"Oh astaga! Mereka mengganti baju mereka tanpa membereskan yang sebelumnya"pekik nyonya Jeon pelan.

"Sssttt, mau mencoba membuat mereka terkejut?" tanya nyonya Kim seraya mengeluarkan seringai an iseng dan mendapati anggukkan seru dari nyonya Jeon.

"Satu" nyonya Jeon berlari ke arah tempat tidur sebelah kanan sedangkan nyonya Kim di satu sisi di sebelahnya nya.

"Dua" mereka mulai terkikik bersamaan lalu kedua nya mengangguk paham

"Tiga"

Nyonya Jeon dan nyonya Kim menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh telanjang Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Kyaaaa~~" nyonya Kim dan Jeon menjerit hebat.

"KIM TAEHYUNG, JEON JUNGKOOK KENAPA KALIAN TELANJANG?!" Pekik nyonya Kim keras

"YA BAU APA INI!"

Taehyung dan Jungkook pun terkejut dibuatnya, dengan reflek mereka menutupi daerah privasi mereka bersamaan.

"TAEHYUNG JUNGKOOK BISAKAH KALIAN MENGATUR HORMONE KALIAN?"protes nyonya Jeon. Lalu melemparkan baju-baju Jungkook dan Taehyung ke arah keduanya" cepat pakai ini dan bersihkan tubuh kalian"

Nyonya Kim mendelikan matanya terutama pada putra kebanggaannya. Taehyung.

"Kami akan menunggu kalian berdua di ruang makan _ne_ " ucap nyonya Jeon.

Nyonya Jeon dan Nyonya Kim pun keluar dari kamar Taehyung.

.

Jungkook dan Taehyung pun saling menatap "Jadi?" Taehyung menaikkan alisnya.

"Ini sangat memalukan hyung" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, Taehyung hanya tersenyum geli.

"Jungkook ini sangat memalukan hahaha" akhirnya tawa Taehyung pecah, karena tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang telah terjadi barusan.

"Hyung, rasanya aku tak sanggup memperlihatkan wajah ku pada kedua orang tua kita"

"Aku juga hahaha tapi ini sangat lucu, coba kau bayangkan"

"Hyungie~ tetap saja ini memalukan"

"Hahaha yasudah, ayo mandi aku akan membantu membasuh badan mu" ajak Taehyung seraya bangun dari ranjang.

"Gendong aku~"

"Aisshhh manja, yasudah ayo" Taehyung pun mengangkat tubuh Jungkook ke atas tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Taehyung.

"Koala style~~~" ucap Jungkook manja seraya memeluk tengkuk Taehyung, Taehyung pun mengusapkan hidungnya ke hidung Jungkook. Rasa gemasnya tidak terbendung lagi.

.

.

" _Yeoboseyo_ ah ya Megumi"

"..."

"Um tidak bisa hari ini karena sedang ada acara keluarga"

"..."

"Ah ya mudah-mudahan saja _ne_ , terimakasih atas doa mu, _ahjumma_ akan menyampaikan salam mu untuk Taehyung dan Jungkook"

Nyonya Kim meletakan telepon rumahnya kembali di tempat semula, lalu segera memasuki ruang makan, dilihatnya si pelaku utama, Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sedang duduk di kursi makan dengan canggung. Ia tersenyum geli dengan sikap kedua pemuda kesayangannya itu

.

"Minah- _ssi_ ayo segera duduk bersama kami" ajak nyonya Jeon.

" _Ne_ , hyegi- _ssi_ "

Kini Jungkook sedang menggengam tangan Taehyung erat di balik meja makan, Taehyung pun melihat kearah Jungkook dan menatapnya seakan mengatakan Jangan-gugup-sayang-kita-aman.

Namun Jungkook menggeleng lemah dan memberi sebuah tatapan kitai-siap-mati-hyung.

Namun kini malah Taehyung yang mengeleng.

"Jungkook Taehyung kenapa kalian menjadi diam begini?" Tanya ayah Taehyung yang menyadari sebuah percakapan tubuh yang dilakukan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

" _Ne_ kami berdua baik-baik saja" ucap mereka berdua dan menghentikan bahasa tubuh diantara mereka untuk menghilang kecurigaan ayah Taehyung.

.

"Suami ku sayang ada kejadian besar tadi"ucap nyonya Kim tiba-tiba

Taehyung dan Jungkook secara bersamaan mengangkat wajah mereka untuk menatap wajah Kim Minah. Ibu Taehyung. Dan memberikan sebuah tatapan tolong-jangan-katakan-itu.

"Kami- ahh bagaimana menceritakanya? aku jadi lucu sendiri mengingatnya, ya kan Hyegi- _ssi_?" lirik nyonya Kim pada nyonya Jeon.

" _Ne_ "

"Kalian berdua, sebenarnya ingin menceritakan apa?" selidik tuan Jeon kali ini seraya menaiki sebelah alisnya.

Nyonya Jeon dan nyonya Kim hanya terkikik geli dibuatnya sedangkan Taehyung dan Jungkook makin gugup dibuatnya. Rasanya harga diri mereka dipermalukan saat itu.

" _Eomma_ aku lapar, ayoo makan~"ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba mencoba mengalihkan perhatian semua orang.

"Ah iya sebaiknya cepat kita makan, lagi pula kita harus membahas pernikahan mereka lagi kan?"kata tuan Jeon lagi.

"Ya kau benar, sebelum itu mari kita bersulang untuk merayakan hari ini, tapi khusus untuk Jungkook tidak ada alkohol _ne_ "ucap tuan Kim.

"Hmm" angguk Jungkook.

"Pelayan tolong tuangkan segelas susu untuk Jungkook"suruh nyonya Kim.

Maid nya pun segera menuangkan segelas susu untuk Jungkook.

"Mari bersulang untuk merayakan kehamilan Jungkook" ucap tuan Kim, semua orang yang berada di meja makan pun mengangkat gelas mereka lalu meminumnya seteguk.

.

Setelah acara makan-makan di kediaman keluarga Kim selesai mereka semua pun kembali ke ruang keluarga untuk membicarakan pernikahan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Memilih bagaimana dan konsep apa yang diinginkan oleh kedua mempelai, dan menjelaskan dimana mereka akan menyelenggarakan pernikahan mereka, Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya menganggung saja karena tanpa memberi sanggahan, karena memang ide yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tua mereka sangat menarik dan matang.

Setelah asik bercakap-cakap membicarakan pernikahan Taehyung dan Jungkook mereka semua memutuskan untuk pergi tidur.

"Taehyung bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"tanya Minah. Yang melihat Taehyung yang ingin memasuki kamarnya.

" _Ne eomma_ ada apa?"tanya Taehyung.

"Apa Megumi sudah menghubungi mu?

"Belum, ada apa?" tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Dia tadi menghubungi ku katanya ingin kerumah ini"

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku melarangnya kita sedang acara keluarga bodoh" ejek nyonya Kim

"Ya _eomma_ jahat sekali sih"

"Yasudah aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu, sudah sanah tidur"

" _Ne eomma_ "

"Kim Taehyung satu lagi"

"Hum?"

"Jaga nafsu mu _okay? kekeke_ ~" goda nyonya Kim seraya terkikih geli dan meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja, sedangkan Taehyung hanya memberikan wajah _blank_ -nya. Dan menatap punggung ibunya yang sedikit bergetar karena terkikik geli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **YA! Apa-apaan ini aku malah fokus ke adegan maturenya -_-  
**

 **niatnya mau bikin konflik di chapter ini malah gak jadi, ke enakan kalian deh, yaudah lah gak apa-apa sekali-kali yaa? -_-  
**

 **Maaf yaa FF ini makin absurd gaje gak jelas gitu sebenernya aku kehabisan ide, biasanya aku dapet ide kalau lagi nyetir ke kampus sekarang malah enggak, duh sedihnya :'v**

 **dan makasih banyak reviews nya di chapter 4**

 **|KiranARMY|dinner40|9094|hsandra|utsukuhii02|divi180397|jeonjeonzkim|taehyungkece|jonginDO|Albino's dear| dianurmayasari15|vijeonjims|chypher69|kira |park rinhyun-uchiha|gbrlchnerklhn|Shanaxkim|YM424|Nyonya-Jung|Y|** **KalunaKang61|hosokpie98|nanseyoo|**

 **Special thanks~ buat kaliaaaaaaaaaaaaan semua saranghae xD**

 **kalau kalian menemukan banyak typo di chapter ini maklumin saja ya karena aku gak baca ulang di chapter ini.**

 **oke see you next chapter~~**


	6. Chapter 6

"Taehyung bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"tanya Minah. Yang melihat Taehyung yang ingin memasuki kamarnya.

" _Ne eomma_ ada apa?"tanya Taehyung.

"Apa Megumi sudah menghubungi mu?

"Belum, ada apa?" tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Dia tadi menghubungi ku katanya ingin kerumah ini"

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku melarangnya kita sedang acara keluarga bodoh" ejek nyonya Kim

"Ya _eomma_ jahat sekali sih"

"Yasudah aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu, sudah sanah tidur"

" _Ne eomma_ "

"Kim Taehyung satu lagi"

"Hum?"

"Jaga nafsu mu _okay? kekeke_ ~" goda nyonya Kim seraya terkikih geli dan meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja, sedangkan Taehyung hanya memberikan wajah _blank_ -nya. Dan menatap punggung ibunya yang sedikit bergetar karena terkikik geli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tittle : You Might Be The One**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Author : Yoonginugget**

 **Rated : M**

 **(Vkook) WARNING! BL (Yaoi) This gonna be M-Pregnant if you don't like it please go away**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap malas pada sebuah meja rias yang ada di samping lemari pakaian Taehyung, suara ponsel Taehyung terus berdering mengganggu kegiatan menonton drama kesayangannya di pagi hari ini, ia terlalu malas untuk bangun dari ranjang Taehyung hanya untuk meraih ponsel sialan itu, sejak dari tadi ia mencoba mengabaikan bunyi dering dari ponsel Taehyung namun kali ini ia gagal ketika sudah kelima kalinya ponsel Taehyung berdering.

Ia pun bangkit dari ranjang nyaman itu dan meraih ponsel Taehyung dari meja rias, ia pun melihat sebuah kontak nama yang terpampang jelas di hadapanya 'Ishikawa Megumi'.Mantan Taehyung.

" _Moshi-moshi_ (Hello!)" Jungkook mengangkat telepon dari Megumi.

" _Moshimos_ , Taehyung- _kun_?" sapa Megumi dengan suara imutnya dari ujung sana, Jungkook menaikan alisnya.

" _Aniyo_ , ini aku Jungkook, Megumi- _noona_ ada apa?"Jungkook mengembungkan pipinya seraya berjalan kearah ranjang nyaman nya, dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada senderan ranjang.

"Heh Jungkook- _ssi_ itu kau,bagaimana kabar mu? Oh iyabolehkah aku berbicara dengan Taehyung?"

"Aku baik-baik saja _noona_ , bagimana dengan mu? Taehyung- _hyung_ sedang di luar, _noona_ mau menitip pesan? Nanti akan ku sampaikan" tawar Jungkook.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _ano_ tolong sampaikan aku mau mengajaknya pergi ke _cafe_ _favorite_ ku nanti sore, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan" Jungkook kembali mengembungkan pipi "aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Teahyung, Jungkook- _ssi_ " timpal Megumi lagi seakan ia bisa membaca raut wajah Jungkook dari sana.

Raut wajah Jungkook kembali ceria "Baiklah _noona_ nanti akan aku sampaikan" Jawab Jungkook.

" _Arigatou ne_ (Terimakasih ya) Jungkook- _ssi_ "ucap Megumi dengan logat Jepang nya, Megumi adalah wanita berkebangsaan Korea yang memiliki darah keturunan Jepang yang kental dari ayahnya, Megumi lahir di Jepang, saat usianya yang ketiga ia pindah ke Korea karena tuntutan pekerjaan dari ayahnya, saat ibu dan ayahnya bercerai di umurnya yang ke sebelas ia merubah kebangsaan nya menjadi Korea dan tinggal bersama ibunya.

"Ne, Megumi- _noona_ "

"Jungkook sampai jumpa"

"Sampai Jumpa" sahut Jungkook lalu mematikan sambungan telepon dari Megumi, ia pun melempar ponsel Taehyung ke atas ranjang dengan sembarang, sebenarnya ia kurang suka dengan Megumi beribu alasan akan masuk kedalam pikirannya ketika seseorang bertanya kenapa ia membenci Megumi, salah satunya adalah karena ia adalah cinta pertama Taehyung dan mantan kekasih Taehyung.

.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, " _Hyung?_ " Panggil Jungkook ketika seorang pemuda tampan masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan gaya mengendap-ngendap seperti mata-mata yang ingin mencuri sebuah berlian mewah di _museum._ Pemuda itu mengidikkan bahunya terkejut.

"Kenapa mengendap-ngendap?"tanya jungkook.

Taehyung mengedikan bahunya lalu menyengir, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Dia tampak terlihat tampan dengan _coat_ panjang berwarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

"Aku kira kau masih tidur kookie- _ah_ " jawab Taehyung sekenanya.

Ia membuka _coat_ nya dan menggantungkan nya pada sebuah gantungan kecil yang berada di sudut ruangan di dekat lemari. Lalu ia menghampiri Jungkook dan mencium dahi tunangan manisnya. Ini adalah hal biasa yang dilakukan Taehyung setiap ia pulang dari manapun, itu untuk sebuah ungkapan sayang yang diberikan untuk Jungkook.

Jungkook menutup kedua matanya untuk merasakan bibir lembut Taehyung yang mendarat pada dahinya.

"Aku merindukan mu"guman Taehyung, namun Jungkook dengan tiba-tiba mencubit perut Taehyung "Aw"ringisnya kesakitan, Jungkook mendelikkan matanya berpura-pura marah pada Taehyung.

"Kenapa aku dicubit sih?" protes Taehyung pada Jungkook. Jungkook hanya membuang pandangannya ke segala arah dan berjengit malas.

Taehyung pun terkekeh karena sikap malu-malu Jungkook padanya.

.

"Oh ya _hyung_ , tadi Megumi- _noona_ menelepon mu" Jungkook mendengakkan wajahnya melihat wajah tampan Taehyung.

"Dia bilang apa hum?"tanya Taehyung seraya medudukan dirinya ke atas ranjang, matanya menelusuri leher jenjang Jungkook yang putih.

"Dia bilang dia ingin ber― hyung kau lihat apa?!" Jungkook menghentikan pembicaraanya dan mulai menggertak Taehyung.

Jungkook dengan reflek menutup mata Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya, dan tanpa sengaja ia mendorong tubuh Taehyung hingga terjungkal kebelakang. Tubuh kurus Taehyung sukses mencium dinginya lantai serta tertimpa tubuh sintal Jungkook.

"Duh sakit" ringis Taehyung lagi, Jungkook dengan cepat bangun dari tubuh Taehyung dan menolong nya "Itu semua salah mu" ucap Jungkook angkuh, tentu ia saja tak mau disalahkan karena ini.

"Iya itu salah ku, duh kau makin berisi saja dasar gendut"ejek Taehyung pada Jungkook, tangan manis Jungkook pun kini dengan mudahnya mendarat pada lengan Taehyung dan memukulnya tanpa ampun, siapa coba yang tidak kesal dikatai gendut.

"Kau pikir aku gendut karena siapa _huh_? Dasar kau menyebalkan"ucap Jungkook seraya melipat tangannya dan membuang muka.

"Padahal baru dua bulan tapi sudah segemuk ini"ejek Taehyung lagi.

"Aku benci dengan _hyungie_! Nanti malam tidur diluar saja sanah" ucap Jungkook marah.

"Duh _mommy_ kookie ngambek, jadi gemas rasanya" goda Taehyung seraya menusuk-nusuk pipi gembil Jungkook yang makin berisi, Taehyung sebenarnya sangat suka ketika melihat tubuh Jungkook yang semakin hari semakin berisi, ini adalah minggu ke delapan semenjak kehamilan Jungkook, dan persiapan pernikahan mereka semakin dekat.

.

"Tunggu dulu aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu tadi" suara Jungkook berubah menjadi serius. Tentu saja ia melupakan kemarahannya tadi.

"Sesuatu apa _mommy_ kookie?" tanya Taehyung.

"Um.. Megumi – _noona_ bilang ia mau bertemu dengan mu nanti sore di _cafe favorite_ -nya"

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti.

"Hum, kau mau ikut?"tanya Taehyung.

"Aku mau, tapi apa kau tidak keberatan?"Tanya Jungkook, tentu saja ia khawatir dengan ini, ia takut mengganggu Taehyung dan Megumi karena sudah hampir enam tahun mereka sudah tidak bertemu.

" _Aniyo~_ yasudah nanti aku siapkan baju-baju mu _ne bunny_ kookie?"

"Ne~"

.

.

Megumi, gadis cantik berambut panjang dengan bibir merah secerah buah _plum_ sedang asik menikmati pemandangan sore di dekat sebuah danau buatan yang di dominasi dengan perahu-perahu kecil berseliweran dengan penumpang kebanyakan anak-anak.

Ia tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu, mengingatkan nya pada sebuah kenangan manis dengan Taehyung dulu, saat ia masih bersama dengan Taehyung, ia sering ke _cafe_ ini hanya untuk menikmati indahnya langit sore dan pemandangan danau buatan, atau menaiki perahu-perahu kecil itu.

Kenangan manis itu membuatnya semakin larut dalam pikirannya, tanpa sadar dua pemuda tampan yang ia kenal sudah ada di depannya.

"Oh hey" Megumi mengedipkan matanya ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan sosok lelaki yang ada di ingatannya tadi "Taehyung um – _ssi_ dan kau Jungkook kan?" Megumi mengulurkan tangannya pada Jungkook karena ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Jungkook, ia hanya mengenal Jungkook dari sebuah foto yang di upload Taehyung ke _SNS_ nya saja, dan ia hanya bercakap-cakap lewat sebuah _comment_ di _SNS_ pribadi milik Taehyung.

"Ya ini aku _noona_ , kau tampak cantik di kehidupan nyata"puji Jungkook seraya menggenggam uluran tangan Megumi, Megumi tersenyum.

Kini matanya melirik Taehyung kembali, di pandagi wajah nya yang begitu tampan, tidak terlalu banyak berubah hanya terlihat lebih _manly_ dibandingkan masa sekolah menegah pertamanya dulu, Megumi rasa masih ada rasa cinta di hatinya untuk pemuda itu.

"Megumi- _ssi_ , _Ogenki desu ka?_ (Bagaimana kabar mu?)" tanya Taehyung dalam bahasa Jepangnya yang fasih, ini adalah kebiasaannya dulu dengan Megumi yang berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang dan Korea dalam bersamaan.

" _Genki desu_ (aku baik-baik saja), ah silahkan silahkan duduk" Jawab Megumi seraya mempersilahkan Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk di hadapan nya itu, Taehyung mengannguk, namun sebelum itu ia membantu menarik kursi Jungkook untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Taehyung kau mau ku pesankan _Americano_?" tanya Megumi membuka percakapan diantara mereka seraya memperhatikan Taehyung yang kini duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Ah tidak perlu aku mulai kurang suka dengan _Americano_ lagi semenjak Jungkook selalu memaksa ku mencoba _Caffè mocha_ kesukaannya" jawab Taehyung seraya melirik Jungkook yang mencoba menahan tawanya, Taehyung tahu Jungkook mengingat hari dimana ketika Jungkook merengek karena Taehyung selalu memesan _Americanno_ di _cafe favorite_ mereka berdua padahal _coffee_ dengan rasa itu sangat pahit rasanya di lidah Jungkook.

Taehyung tahu Jungkook tidak suka dengan rasa pahit da ia juga tahu Jungkook sangat suka mengejek selera _coffee_ nya, dan selalu memaksa nya untuk memesan menu c _offee_ yang sama dengan Jungkook setiap pergi ke _cafe_.

"Oh begitu"ucap Megumi paham.

"Ah betul juga semuanya sudah berubah pria kecil itu sudah mengubahnya begitu cepat"guman Megumi dalam hati. Ada rasa tidak suka dalam gumam nya.

Lalu Megumi memanggil seorang pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan Taehyung.

"Satu _Caffè mocha dan_ ―" Megumi melihat kearah Jungkook seraya bertanya "kau mau memesan apa Jungkook?"

"Aku mau _Caffè mocha_ juga _,_ ,satu potong _Esterházy torte_ dan satu potong _Merveilleux_ _"_ jawab Jungkook seraya melihat sebuah buku _Menu_ .

"Ada lagi yang kalian inginkan?"tanya pelayan _cafe_ tersebut.

"Aku mau satu potong _Tiramisu_ "kata Taehyung.

"Aku mau umm.." Megumi sedikit berpikir " _Mademoiselle Grey Tea_ , aku dengar akhir-akhir ini teh itu sedang terkenal di _cafe_ ini" ucap Megumi kepada pelayan tersebut dan mendapatkan anggukkan setuju.

"Jadi pesananan kalian dua cangkir _Caffè mocha,_ satu cangkir _Mademoiselle Grey Tea_ untuk minumannya, dan untuk makanan nya kalian memesansatu potong _Esterházy torte_ , satu potong _Merveilleux_ dansatu potong Tiramisu, saya benar?" tanya pelayan itu dengan sopan.

"Ya"kata Taehyung.

"Baik, saya mohon undur diri dulu, tolong nantikan pesanan anda karena akan segera datang, terimakasih"kata pelayan itu lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

Untuk membuka pembicaraan mereka lagi Taehyug memberikan sebuah pertanyaan pada megumi "Megumi kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau kembali ke Korea?" bukan bermaksud tidak sopan tapi Taehyung hanya penasaran.

"Ah ya, ayah ku memiliki mitra kerja dengan salah satu perusahaan di Korea , dan aku di wajibkan untuk melanjutkan perusahaan itu" Jawab Megumi asal, sebenarnya alasan Megumi kembali ke Korea adalah ia ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung karena ia sangat merindukan pria yang ada di hadapannya itu dan ia ingin memperbaiki hubungan diantara mereka, atau kalau bisa Megumi ingin bersama dengan pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ itu lagi. Taehyung.

Tapi realita menamparnya begitu keras ketika ia mendengar kabar Taehyung sudah memiliki penggantinya setelah satu tahun kepergian nya ke Australia, memang ini semua murni kesalahannya yang meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja karena pria berkebangsaan Australia yang kini sudah mencampakkan nya.

Tapi kalau di pikir lagi Megumi terpaksa pindah ke Australia karena ia ingin tinggal bersama ayahnya disana, ayah Megumi adalah seorang diplomat jadi wajar saja pekerjaannya selalu berpindah-pindah negara.

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, seharusnya ia tidak perlu mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Taehyung saat itu, atau memilih pria asing yang baru ia kenal.

Kenapa ia tak berpikir panjang tentang ini. Mungkin apabila ia tidak mengakhirinya saat ini adalah kencan manisnya dengan Taehyung.

.

Seorang pelayan membawa sebuah nampan yang nampak berat di bawanya, sebuah senyum terpampang di wajahnya ketika menghampiri meja mereka, dan antusias Jungkook menyambut kedatangan si pelayan prilakunya membuat pelayan itu menyunggingkan senyum nya.

.

"Terimakasih"ucap Jungkook girang, ketika pesananya sudah tiba ia sangat bahagia kali ini.

Taehyung membantu menggeser pesanan Jungkook ke arah nya ketika ia melihat Jungkook menggapai-gapai tangannya berusaha mengambil pesanannya sendiri, lalu tersenyum geli di karenakan Jungkook yang tidak sabaran untuk memakan kue nya.

"Silahkan dinikmati pesanan anda tuan dan nyonya" ucap pelayan itu lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Jungkook langsung memakan kue itu dengan ganas, tanpa peduli dengan _image_ nya yang akan buruk di hadapan mantan kekasih Taehyung ini.

Taehyung terkekeh ketika melihat sebuah _cream_ yang tersisa di sudut bibir Jungkook "Pelan-pelan makan kue nya sayang ku" katanya seraya membantu membersihkan _cream_ yang menempel pada sudut bibir Jungkook.

Megumi yang melihat kejadian itu pun pura-pura tersenyum,padahal di dalam hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat Taehyung dengan sayang mengusap sudut bibir Jungkook.

"Ayo kita minum, minuman kita"ucap Megumi tiba-tiba.

Megumi segera menyesap _black tea_ pesanannya tadi. Sedangkat Taehyung meminum pesanan _coffe_ nya, Megumi diam-diam melihat gerakan luwes Taehyung yang meminum _coffee_ pun terpesona, apalagi ketika Taehyung menjilat sisa cream _coffe_ yang menempel pada bibirnya.

Megumi melihat ke arah bibir tebal Taehyung sekilas lalu memalingkan wajah nya ke arah ruangan _cafe_ yang sepi, pikiran nya larut pada sebuah kalimat _"Bagaimana rasanya jadi first kiss seorang Kim Taehyung?"_ karena Megumi tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengan Taehyung selama berpacaran dengannya paling hanya berpelukan dan berpegangan tangan lalu pergi kencan di _cafe_ ini.

"Pria itu sudah merebut segalanya" pikirnya dalam hati. Megumi tidak ingin mengakui kesalahan lamanya.

.

" _Hyungie_ ~" suara manja Jungkook menginstrupsi kegiatan melamun Megumi, Megumi segara melihat kearah pemuda putih yang ada di samping Taehyung.

"Apa?" tanya Taehyung gemas.

Jungkook membisikan sesuatu pada Taehyung, Taehyung membulat kan matanya. Lalu mengangguk paham, Taehyung pun berjalan ke arah bar _cafe_ untuk membeli sepotong _cheesecake_ untuk Jungkook lalu membawanya ke meja mereka tadi.

Megumi menatap bingung Jungkook yang dengan malu-malu memakan _cheesecake_ yang dibelikan Taehyung tadi.

"Jungkook- _ssi_ suka sekali makan ya?"tanya Megumi ia pun tersenyum.

"Iya karena dia sedang hamil anakku"ucap Taehyung enteng.

Megumi nampak terkejut.

"Kau serius? Tapi kan dia namja? Bagaimana bisa?" Megumi menatap wajah Taehyung gusar, Taehyung mulai menjelaskan nya "Jungkook adalah namja yang istimewa, aku sudah memeriksakan kandungannya dan ini bulan keduanya" Megumi mendengar penjelasan Taehyung dengan seksama "Aku sangat senang Jungkook dapat hamil" lanjut Taehyung.

Megumi terdiam, rasanya dunia Megumi hancur begitu saja, hatinya remuk berkeping-keping, ia mecoba menahan air matanya agar tidak meluncur keluar, ia pun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang terasa mulai menghangat lalu Megumi berpura-pura melihat layar ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu lalu mengemasi barangnya dan dimasukkan nya ke dalam tas yang ia bawa.

Taehyung menaikan sebelah alisnya menunggu reaksi Megumi, entahlah Taehyung merasa Megumi nampak ingin menangis namun tiba-tiba "Woow selamat atas kehamilan mu Jungkook- _ssi_ " Megumi mendengakkan kepalanya "aku turut bahagia, tapi maafkan aku Taehyung, Jungkook, sepertinya aku memiliki rapat dadakan dua jam lagi dan aku harus pergi sampai jumpa" ucap Megumi seraya mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya lalu memanggil pelayan disana, ia pun membayar pesananya dan segera berpamitan pada Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Terimakasih Megumi-noona, hati-hati"ucap Jungkook seraya tersenyum.

"Megumi mau aku antar keparkiran?" tanya Taehyung.

"Um? Tidak usah Taehyung, yasudah sampai jumpa" jawabnya ia pun keluar tergesa-gesa.

.

.

Megumi sudah berada di parkiran _basement_ , ia segera memasuki mobilnya. Lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya, meluapkan semua yang _ia_ rasakan. Rasa sayang yang masih ada pada Taehyung itu, hanya lah sia-sia, bagaimana tidak pemuda yang masih ia cintai kini sudah bahagia dengan orang lain, pupus sudah harapan nya untuk kembali kedalam pelukan Taehyung.

Megumi memukul stir mobilnya saat itu juga. Entah mengapa, semakin ia berusaha untuk melupakan rasa cintanya pada pemuda itu hatinya semakin terasa sakit, ia pun menjambak kasar rambut lurusnya.

Ia terus-menerus menangis meraung-raung dalam mobilnya, namun pikiran aneh terlintas di dalam pikiran nya, ia pun mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas nya lalu mulai menelepon seseorang.

Ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Dan menghentikan tangisnya.

" _Yeoboseyo oppa_?"

"..."

"Aku di dalam mobil"

"..."

" _Aniyoo_ aku tidak menangis, _oppa_ , apa aku boleh meminta pertolongan mu?"

"..."

"Temani aku ke _club_ "

"..."

"Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"..."

" _Okay_ , terimakasih _oppa_ sampai jumpa" Megumi mematikan sambungan teleponnya,ia pun mulai menyalakan mobilnya dan keluar dari parkiran _basement,_ kini tangisannya sakit hatinya sudah berheti tergantikan oleh senyum licik yang menghiasi wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Hi readers sayang !  
**

 **ini hadiah buat kalian gak apa deh ya reviews cuman dikit langsung aku lanjut soalnya mau ijin telat update wkwkw**

 **makasih banyak yang udah mau reviews ff ku ini aku seneng banget banyak yang welcome sama author baru di fandom ini**

 **sedih nih aku asupan vkook berkurang :'''''(**

 **padahal aku lagi butuh banyak ff vkook biar ngilangin stress xD**

 **oh iya, aku mau nanya kalian, kalian mau gak buat taehyung menderita saat jungkook ngidam?**

 **terus boleh gak jungkooknya jadi kinky? soalnya aku lagi kena kinky sindrom manggil taehyung sama yoongi dengan sebutan daddy /gakgitu xD**

 **di jawab yaa**

 **oh iya para readers yang minta sequel The Crazy Challenge YA INI LOH SEQUEL NYA**

 **tolong di baca lagi ya setiap caption ku :)**

 **See you next chapter bye~ SARANGHAE :3**


	7. Chapter 7

" _Yeoboseyo oppa_?"

"..."

"Aku di dalam mobil"

"..."

" _Aniyoo_ aku tidak menangis, _oppa_ , apa aku boleh meminta pertolongan mu?"

"..."

"Temani aku ke _club_ "

"..."

"Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"..."

" _Okay_ , terimakasih _oppa_ sampai jumpa" Megumi mematikan sambungan teleponnya,ia pun mulai menyalakan mobilnya dan keluar dari parkiran basemant, kini tangisannya sakit hatinya sudah berheti tergantikan oleh senyum licik yang menghiasi wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tittle : You Might Be The One**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Author : Yoonginugget**

 **Rated : M**

 **(Vkook) WARNING! BL (Yaoi) This gonna be M-Pregnant if you don't like it please go away**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menoleh, ketika suara lembut wanita memanggil namanya, kini netra nya melihat sesosok wanita paruh baya yang ada di hadapannya, dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri di wajah lembutnya.

" _Eomma_ ada apa?" tanya Jungkook pada wanita paruh baya yang ada di hadapan nya tak lain adalah ibunda Taehyung.

"Kau sedang apa? Kenapa melamun sayang?" tanya Kim Minah –ibu Taehyung, wanita itu pun mendekat menghampiri Jungkook, dengan sayang ia mulai mengelus perut Jungkook yang masih terlihat rata itu.

" _E-eomma_ , umm a –aku sedang menunggu Taehyung dia se –sedang membuatkan susu untuk ku"jawabJungkook terbata-bata, Kim Minah tersenyum ketika calon menantunya ini menjawab pertanyaannya terbata-bata. _Mungkin ia gugup ketika ia mengusap perut nya._ Pikir Minah.

" _Relax_ kelinci ku sayang, _eomma_ hanya ingin merasakan perkembangan cucu _eomma_ " Minah tersenyum, dan senyuman itu membuat Jungkook merona.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa sekitar tiga jam lagi kalian harus _fitting_ busana pengantin di butik langganan _eomma ne_?"

" _Ne eomma_ , kalau itu aku tidak akan lupa" angguk Jungkook mengerti.

.

.

.

Jungkook memilih beberapa busana pengantin dengan berbagai model dan warna, ia nampak sangat kebingungan sedangkan Taehyung hanya duduk manis dan memperhatikan Jungkook yang kebingungan.

Sebenarnya nyonya Jeon dan nyonya Kim memperhatikan apa yang Jungkook dari tadi lakukan namun mereka hanya membiarkan ia terlebih dahulu memilih apa yang ia inginkan.

"Ya! Aku bingung! Ah aku sebal!" Jungkook mengembungkan pipi gembilnya, lalu berjalan ke arah Taehyung yang duduk santai seraya merenggangkan tangannya pada senderan sofa, Jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja keatas empuknya bantalan sofa. Ia menyerah.

Taehyung menahan rasa gemasnya pada Jungkook dengan mengusap-usap rambut Jungkook yang halus, sedangkan nyonya Jeon dan nyonya Kim terkekeh geli dibuatnya.

"Siap turun tangan?" nyonya Jeon melirik nyonya Kim dengan senyuman nya.

"Hum ayo!" lirik nyonya Kim lagi, mereka pun berjalan ke arah rak ratusan model busana pengantin pada bagian pria,mereka memilih beberapa kemeja putih, _suit_ dan _tie_ yang cocok untuk mereka padu padankan antara keduanya, pilihan nyonya Kim jatuh pada _suit_ hitam dan _tie_ berwarna merah berbentuk kupu-kupu yang lucu ia ingin Jungkook mengenakann ini pada hari pemberkataan pernikahannya nanti sedangkan nyonya Jeon memilih _suit_ hitam yang memiliki model yang hampir sama yang dipilih oleh nyonya Kim, tak lupa ia memilih _tie_ berwarna merah panjang karena ia sengaja tidak memilih _tie_ berbentuk kupu-kupu untuk Taehyung alasannya karena agar Taehyung terlihat lebih _manly_ nantinya.

"Anak-anak lihat ini"ucap nyonya Jeon dan nyonya Kim hampir bersamaan, Jungkook dan Taehyung pun menoleh ke arah suara ibu mereka.

Mereka melihat sebuah _suit_ dan _tie_ dengan model sederhana namun mewah saat dipandang.

Jungkook segera menghampiri nyonya Kim untuk mencoba busana pengantinnya pada ruangan yang cukup luas untuk sebuah kamar pas. Dengan tiga kaca besar di tiga dindingnya. Poster-poster pernikahan menempel di dinding lain.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Jungkook bergetar menahan sesuatu yang sepertinya meluap, netranya terasa menghangat ketika ia memandang busana pernikahannya, tidak, Jungkook tidak sedih karena pernikahan nya yang semakin dekat tapi ia hanya merasa gugup saja dan entah kenapa, ada rasa senang ketakutan yang sangat besar bukan main.

ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari sudut netra kelamnya lalu mulai membuka baju ya yang ia kenakan.

Ia terus menerus memandang tubuh bagian atasnya yang telanjang, lalu menyampingkan tubuhnya, perutnya sedikit membuncit menurutnya namun masih terlihat rata juga untuk ukuran seorang yang sedang hamil, _wajar_ _saja sih ini kan minggu ke ketujuh pada masa ke hamilannya_. Pikirnya

Ia mengusap perutnya pelan , lalu mulai menusuk-nusuk pipinya sendiri, ia kira ini hanyalah mimpi belaka saat ia sengaja mencubit pipinya lalu merasakan sakit. Ia pun tersenyum.

.

Jungkook terlihat sangat indah saat memakai busana pengantinnya, ia keluar dari kamar pas, netranya langsung bertemu pada pria tampan yang sudah menunggunya dari luar kamar pas.

"Yatuhan, Jungkookie ku sayang!" katanya terkesiap. Taehyung terkejut bukan main, saat melihat Jungkook telihat sangat manis dengan busana pengantinnya, tidak Jungkook memang dari awal sudah terlihat manis namun dengan busana menambah ke manisannya saja, _hati-hati Taehyung nanti kau terkena diabetes karena terus berdekatan dengan Jungkook._

"A-apa aku terlihat buruk?"tanya Jungkook terbata-bata.

"Yaa, kelinci manis _eomma_ manisnya" jerit nyonya Kim mengejutkan mereka, ia terus memuji dan segera menghampiri Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Jungkook nampak menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dari pipinya.

"Anak ku tersayang _eomma_ bahagia melihat dirimu yang sekarang"ucap nyonya Jeon seraya mengusap air matanya, ia menangis karena bahagia.

"Ayo berfoto bersama dan tunjukan pada tuan-tuan besar kita yang sedang menunggu dirumah"usul nyonya Kim, lalu meminta tolong pada _staff_ yang bekerja di butik tersebut.

Nyonya Kim mengirimkan foto mereka ke tuan Kim dan tuan Jeon, lalu tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah pesan kakaotalk dari Seokjin, anak tertuanya. Ia mengirimkan sebuah foto undangan pernikahan Taehyung dan Jungkook dengan sebuah _caption_ " _Eomma_ apa kau suka?"

Nyonya Kim melihat _concept wedding invitation_ yang dikirimkan oleh putranya, undangan itu berwarna merah pada bagian belakang namun pada bagian depan berwarna putih dengan hiasan sebuah pohon sakura dan dua ekor kelinci yang memakai busana pengantin seraya berpegangan tangan di bawah pohon sakura tersebut tak lupa sebuah tulisan bertinta emas yang bertuliskan "Kim Taehyung  & Jeon Jungkook" pada bagian belakangnya dan tinta merah hati bertuliskan sebuah pesan pernikahan pada bagian depan.

Please Join with us

 **Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook**

Request the honour of your prensence at their marriage

 _On Wednesday, 19th of June 2013_

 _At six o'clock in the evening_

 _Jubilee Church_

 _527-1 Sinsa-dong, Gangnam-gu, Seoul, South Korea_

Nyonya Kim tersenyum, lalu mengirmkan pesan pada Jin tanda ia menyetujui _concept_ yang di berikan oleh Jin, putra pertamanya.

Ia pun segera memberi tahukan pada nyonya Jeon berserta Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Mereka semua nampak menyetujuinya.

.

.

Seorang namja manis sedang duduk di depan meja riasnya, ia memandang dirinya sendiri yang sedang memakai _bunny maid costume_ super imut dari nyonya Kim, ia memainkan sebuah _rabbit ear headbands_ yang ia kenakan di kepalanya lalu tersenyum lucu.

Ia memuji dirinya sendiri tanpa henti lalu pikiranya mulai berfantasi dengan liar _bagaimana kalau ia menggoda calon suami nya dengan costume ini,_ pikirnya.

Lalu ia berpikir ia harus menggunakan cara apa, ia meikirkannya dengan keras," Aha!"katanya ia ketika ia mengingat sebuah adegan _doujin_ (manga ero Jepang) yang ia baca waktu lalu.

Jungkook pun dengan cepat mencari _tripod_ kesayangan Taehyung di dalam sebuah lemari besar milik Taehyung untuk menyimpan semua barang-barang kesayangan milik tunangannya itu.

" _gotcha_ ketemu!"ucapnya, Ia mengatur letak ponselnya pada _tripod_ lalu mengatur dalam, _video mode_ ia memulai aksinya.

Mula-mula ia memasang wajah _innocent_ nya di depan camera dan mengembungkan pipi nya dengan lucu ia juga mulai memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya " _Bbuing bbuing, Anyeong_ Taehyung daddy~" ucapnya dengan wajah super imut yang ia buat.

" _Daddy~_ cepat pulaang, _baegopayooo_ ~~~" ucap Jungkook asal lalu memberi wajah sedihnya yang malah terlihat imut. Dengan cepat ia mematikan _video mode_ pada ponselnya dan terkikik geli.

Ia pun mengirimkan _video_ dirinya yang sedang ber – _aegyo_ pada Taehyung.

.

.

Ponsel Taehyung berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk pada kakaotalknya, ia pun meminta izin keluar pada client nya dan membuka pesan kakaotalk pada ponselnya.

 _ **From : Bunny Kookie**_

 _ **To : Taehyung**_

 _Anyeong~ lihat video ini ya, love you._

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya, karena _thumbnail_ pada video yang Jungkook kirim terlihat ambigu dimatanya.

Ia pun memasangkan _headset_ pada ponselnya dan segera memakainya.

Demi tuhan, Taehyung membulatkan matanya, ketika ia memutar sebuah video yang Jungkook kirim barusan. Ia pun terpaku.

 _Apa-apaan ini Jungkook mengirimkan video dirinya yang sedang ber-aegyo dan dengan_ _―_ _, what the heck bunny maid costume? Siapa yang berani memberikan Jungkook costume ini?. Tuhan berikan dia kemakmuran_ , katanya dalam hati.

Entahlah Taehyung ingin bersyukur atau mengumpat kesal karena Jungkook mengirimnya video yang laknat ini.

Lalu satu pesan kakaotalk dari Jungkook masuk ke ponsel Taehyung lagi, tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung membukanya karena thumbnail hitam pada video tersebut membuatnya penasaran.

Mula-mula Taehyung melihat Jungkook dengan costume yang sama berjalan dan melambaikan tangan ke arah camera, lalu ia melihat Jungkook menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan gaya yang sensual membuat dirnya ingin ikut menggigit bibir tipis milik Jungkook.

"Anngghh _daddy_ ~" desah Jungkook seraya memberikan tatapan seductive pada camera. Dengan cepat Taehyung menekan tombol pause dan melihat sekelilingnya sekali lagi. Aman.

Taehyung pun menekan tombol pada layar ponselnya.

Ia melihat Jungkook memainkan rok renda pada _costume_ -nya dan mengangkatnya keatas memperlihatkan pakaian dalam yang ia pakai saat ini.

Pipi Taehyung memerah.

Jungkook dengan sensualnya membuka pakaian dalam yang ia kenakan, namun dia tidak lagi mengangkat rok rendanya sehingga Taehyung tidak dapat melihat sesuatu di balik pakaian dalam Jungkook.

Taehyung mendengus kecewa.

Dalam _mode_ yang masih menonton video yang Jungkook kirim Taehyung, segera menyederkan tubuhnya pada dinding di kantor milik keluarganya, takut-takut ia merasa _horny_ dan tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

Kini ia melihat Jungkook mengemut sebuah permen lollipop berwarna-warni, dengan tatapan yang menggoda ia memasukan dan mengeluarkan permen lollipop itu ke dalam mulutya.

"Ini milik _daddy_ "ucap Jungkook menggoda seraya menunjukkan lollipop yang ia hisap.

Sebenarnya dari awal Taehyung sedikit bingung kenapa Jungkook memanggilnya _daddy_?, tapi persetan dengan _video_ yang Jungkook kirim membuatnya _horny._

Dengan cepat ia menghubungi asistennya, dan menyuruhnya menggantikan ia memimpin rapat nya saat ini dengan alasan ia memiliki urusan penting yang mendadak karena Jungkook membutuhkannya.

Asisten Taehyung, Jung Hoseok. Yang tahu calon istri _boss_ -nya yang sedang hamil muda itu pun mengerti dan segera memaklumi tanpa curiga sedikit pun.

.

.

Taehyung segera berlari ke arah mobil mewahnya dan melesat dengan cepat seakan mobilnya membelah jalanan kota Seoul saat itu.

Taehyung sudah tidak sabar ingin melahap kelinci kesayangannya itu, dengan terus-menerus menahan rasa _horny_ -nya ia meremas kemaluan-nya sendiri.

.

Di lain sisi Jungkook sedang asik berguling-guling di bawah selimut hangat yang ada diatas ranjang Taehyung dengan masih memakai _bunny maid costume_ yang nyonya Kim berikan kepadanya.

Dengan memainkan selimutnya kini Jungkook terkikik geli membayangkan reaksi apa yang akan Taehyung berikan pada kedua video yang ia kirim kepada Taehyung.

Mungkin saat ini tunangannya sedang _turn on,_ dan mendecak sebal di kantor.

Jungkook tertawa bahagia, ketika membayangkan Taehyung dan wajahnya yang tersiksa nya itu.

"Rasakan itu tuan Taehyung hahaha aku mengerjai mu"kata Jungkook.

Saat sedang asik mentertawakan keberhasilan rencana nya, dengan tiba-tiba suara pintu kamar Taehyung terbuka, membuat Jungkook terkejut dan menghentikan tawa nistanya.

Ia mulai mengintip dari balik selimutnya.

"Taehyung?" pekiknya pelan lalu mulai membulatkan matanya dan menutup selimut itu rapat-rapat.

Jungkook mulai berpikir kenapa Taehyung pulang cepat ah jangan-jangan ini karena _video_ yang ia kirim barusan.

 _Gawat!,_ pikirnya ia pun berpura-pura tertidur di balik selimutnya dan berharap Taehyung tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadanya.

" _Hey bunny_ nakal, aku tahu kau tidak tidur" kata Taehyung dengan suara dinginnya.

Jungkook menelan ludah dengan kasar, ketika Jungkook merasakan tempat tidur disampingnya merendah karena menanggung tubuh Taehyung.

Dengan kasar Taehyung menarik selimut yang Jungkook pakai untuk menutupi dirinya.

"Masih ingin berpura-pura tidur _hum?_ "

"Ta-taehyung?"Jungkook terbata-bata.

"Apa?"tanya Taehyung _seductive_ seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jungkook .

Jungkook membuang pandangannya ke segala arah untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan tunangan nya ini.

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba Taehyung mengurung tubuh Jungkook dengan kedua tanggan nya, Jungkook tertegun.

Wajah Taehyung yang mengeras dan terlihat sedikit marah padanya membuat Jungkook takut.

"Maaf"cicit Jungkook ia tahu dimana letak kesahalan nya.

Wajah Taehyung mendekat dengan susah payah Jungkook menahan tubuh Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya yang ia letakan di atas dada Taehyung , ia berharap wajah Taehyung tidak terlalu dekat dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau masih memakai _costume_ ini hum?" Taehyung mengendusi ceruk leher Jungkook "Kau mencoba menggoda ku ya?" tanya Taehyung lagi dengan _seductive._

Jungkook menggeleng dengan cepat, dengan masih mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Taehyung dari dirinya namun ia rasa usahanya hanyalah sia-sia.

"Jungkook sayang jawab aku" kata Taehyung lalu menggigit pelan cuping Jungkook dengan gemas "Oh ya satu lagi kenapa kau memanggil ku _daddy?_ "

 _Damn!_ , nafas Jungkook tercekat karena ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menjawabpertanyaan yang Taehyung lontarkan kepadanya, banyak faktor yang mebuat dirinya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Taehyung.

Pertama tubuh Taehyung terlalu dekat.

Kedua Jungkook merasa gugup saat ini.

Ketiga ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya karena rasa geli yang ia rasakan dari tadi ketika tangan Taehyung menggerayangi tubuhnya di bagian bawah. Dan beribu-ribu alasan lain nya yang akan Jungkook berikan.

.

"Taehhhyunggghhh" desahnya tiba-tiba ketika dengan sengaja Taehyung meremas kejantanannya di balik rok renda yang ia pakai.

Taehyung memberikan senyuman kemenangan pada Jungkook, lalu dengan iseng ia menarik pakaian dalam yang Jungkook pakai begitu saja.

"Taeeehh― jangan" larang Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Hey!  
**

 **nugget balik lagi niih dengan FF ini**

 **gimana ceritanya? makin gak jelas ya? masa ya aku ngerasa gak mood buat konfliknya *apa-apaan ini***

 **soalnya pas liat Jungkook imut banget pas lagi di bandara bah jadi gak tega diriku ini, tapi tenang aja ko nanti ada konfliknya**

 **oh iya aku ngakak liat bangtan bomb yang baru itu loh pas bagian vkook lucu sama gemes-gemes gimana gitu.**

 **terus aku yang ngeliat taehyung ganti warna rambut jadi bingung sendiri soalnya foto selca dia yang pertama rambutnya keliatan warna abu-abu kayak yoongi eh pas di bandara warna gold gitu, aku kira kedua suami ku /plak/ bakalan jadi duo grandpa karena warna rambutnya sama xD**

 **eh malah jadi curhat wkwkw**

 **terus makasih juga yang udah ngasih reviews nya, aku tunggu reviews kalian lagi di chapter ini**

 **ah ya jangan lupa baca ff oneshoot aku yaaa Rated T sih tapinya dan tinggalin review disana, makasih.**

 **readers-san arigatou ne(readers-ssi gomawo ne) love you :***

 **see you next chapter! :v**


	8. Chapter 8

Pertama tubuh Taehyung terlalu dekat.

Kedua Jungkook merasa gugup saat ini.

Ketiga ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya karena rasa geli yang ia rasakan dari tadi ketika tangan Taehyung menggerayangi tubuhnya di bagian bawah. Dan beribu-ribu alasan lain nya yang akan Jungkook berikan.

.

"Taehhhyunggghhh" desahnya tiba-tiba ketika dengan sengaja Taehyung meremas kejantanannya di balik rok renda yang ia pakai.

Taehyung memberikan senyuman kemenangan pada Jungkook, lalu dengan iseng ia menarik pakaian dalam yang Jungkook pakai begitu saja.

"Taeeehh― jangan" larang Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tittle : You Might Be The One**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Author : Yoonginugget**

 **Rated : M**

 **(Vkook) WARNING! BL (Yaoi) This gonna be M-Pregnant if you don't like it please go away**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menatap intens wajah Jungkook dibawahnya yang nampak memerah dan dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal ketika Taehyung dengan sengaja memompa kejantanan Jungkook dengan tangannya.

"Taeh aku mohon jangan"rengek Jungkook kembali, ia terus berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung yang berada di kejantanannya.

" _Daddy_ _jebaaalll_ " Jungkook terus menerus mengeluarkan suara memohon nya.

"Siapa yang memberi mu _costume_ ini hum?"tanya Taehyung seraya mendekati wajahnya dengan wajah Jungkook lalu menciumi lembut pipi gembil Jungkook, hidung bangir Taehyung mengendusi wajah Jungkook lalu mengarahkannya ke arah leher putih nya yang basah karena keringatnya.

"Ya geli hiks, aaahhh _eomma_ "rengek Jungkook terus- menerus ketika dengan sengaja Taehyung menjilat leher Jungkook dan sebelah tangan Taehyung yang terus-menerus memaikan _nipple_ Jungkook dari bagian luar kostum _maid_ -nya.

"Ya jangan meminta tolong pada _eomma_ "ejek Taehyung.

Jungkook memasang wajah sedihnya lalu membulatkan matanya mencoba memohon pada serigala jahat yang ada kini ada di hadapannya, yang terus-menerus mencoba menerkam dan memakan dirinya.

Kini Jungkook bagaikan kelinci kecil yang tak tau apa-apa yang terus mencoba bertahan hidup dari terkaman serigala jahat yang terus menyiksanya tanpa henti.

"Ughh Taeh arggghhh jangan"desahnya.

Jungkook tidak dapat menahan desahannya ketika Taehyung terus menerus memainkan _nipple_ -nya dan dengan parahnya kini kedua tangan Taehyung berada pada kedua _nipple_ Jungkook yag masih berbalut dengan _costume maid_ kelincinya.

"Ngghh...aku mohoon...jangannnhhh..."

.

.

Suara ponsel Taehyung terus berdering namun ia terus menerus mengabaikannya, ia tidak ingin menghentikan perkelakuan nya pada Jungkook karena nafsu Taehyung yang tak bisa dibendung lagi dengan terburu-buru Taehyung melepaskan _costume maid_ Jungkook tanpa melepaskan _stocking_ beserta _rabbit ear headbands_ _yang Jungkook kenakaan_ _, agar terlihat imut,_ _pikirnya._

 _"Ya jangan umh" protes Jungkook seraya mencoba menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya "Ya Tae-_ _hyung_ _uughhh..." Jungkook menahan bibir Taehyung yang ingin menciumnya._

 _"Ugghh, aku mual"keluh Jungkook dengan sigap mendorong tubuh Taehyung dari atas tubuhnya dan segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi._

"Ya? Kookie- _ah_?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang berlari ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka, dengan cepat ia menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang mencoba memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Lalu memijat ringan tengkuk Jungkook untuk meringankan rasa mual yang ia rasa.

"Hueee sakit"rengek Jungkook tiba-tiba, ia menangis seraya memegangi perutnya yang sedikit buncit.

"Jangan menangis"kata Taehyung seraya menangkup wajah Jungkook ke hadapannya lalu menciumi sudut netra Jungkook yang basah karena air mata yang keluar dari netra kelamnya.

Ia segera mengangkat tubuh telanjang Jungkook dan mendekapnya kedalam pelukan hangat milik nya, Jungkook segera menyamankan tubuhnya di dalam dekapan Taehyung seraya mengusap-usapkan wajahnya diantara bahu Taehyung.

"Aku benci mual"gumannya.

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar gumamman Jungkook, seraya mengusap surai hitamnya yang terasa lembut.

"Ayo bertahan demi anak kita"ucap Taehyung seraya membawa tubuh Jungkook keatas ranjang lalu meletakannya lembut, Taehyung memenjarakan tubuh Jungkook dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakan diantara kedua sisi tubuh Jungkook.

"Aku mencintai mu"ucap Taehyung seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dan hendak mencium Jungkook namun "Jangan rasanya akan menjijikan"tolak Jungkook seraya menahan wajah Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak sayang rasanya akan tetap sama"bisik Taehyung.

Lalu menjilat cuping Jungkook dengan lembut dan menciumi lehernya dengan hikmat, bibir Taehyung terus berjalan menelusuri setiap sudut dari wajah Jungkook yang indah merasakan betapa halusnya kulit putih tunangannya ini.

Jungkook hanya pasrah di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Taehyung.

Ia segera menambrakan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir merah Jungkook, lalu mengecupnya ringan dan menghisap-hisap kecil bibirnya, saliva mengalir dari bibir Jungkook yang basah ketika ciuman yang Taehyung berikan tidak selembut tadi, kini lidah Taehyung ikut bermain diatasnya dan mulai melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jungkook mencoba mengajak lidahnya berdansa dan menghisap lidahnya terus menerus tanpa henti , Jungkook terbuai dengan permainan lidah Taehyung.

"Daddy aku mengantuk" Jungkook mencoba menghentikan ciuman Taehyung karena tiba-tiba rasa kantuk menghantuinya.

"Ayo tidur saja"ajak Taehyung lalu berbaring disamping Jungkook, dan menutupi tubuh telanjang Jungkook yang sangat menggiurkan itu dengan selimut hangat, Taehyung tidak melupakan hasratnya tapi dia tetap menahannya ketika Jungkook seperti ini, _wah mungkin setelah Jungkook tertidur Taehyung akan bermain solo dikamar mandi_.

.

.

.

Taehyung berada pada sebuah gedung pertemuannya yang lumayan ramai, banyak para perkerja hilir mudik di depannya mereka terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, ada yang membawa sebuah mantel bulu produk baru, dan sebuah bikini keluaran baru dari brand ternama.

"Hi selamat datang diperusahaan ku Taehyung"sapa seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang yang menghampiri Taehyung.

"Hi Megumi"sapa Taehyung, ia menjabat tangan Megumi yang terulur kearahnya.

"Ayo ikut aku"ajak Megumi, Megumi membawa Taehyung pada sebuah ruangan _meeting_ yang sangat _private_ di kantornya.

"Kenapa tidak disini?"tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Tidak karena aku akan meminta saran mu, untuk memilihkan model yang pas untuk mengisi _cover_ pada majalah dewasa edisi terbaru dari perusahaanku"

Taehyung menaikkan alisnya, tadi di telepon Megumi tidak memintanya untuk ini.

"Sebentar, tadi kau tidak memintaku untuk ini?"

Megumi menatap bingung lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "Apa memilihkan sebuah model pada majalah dewasa terlihat sangat rumit Taehyung?"tanya Megumi.

" _Aniyo_ " jawab Taehyung singkat.

Taehyung pun ikut masuk kedalam ruangan yang Megumi arahkan padanya disana ternyata banyak model profesional yang sudah menunggunya, dengan hanya bebalut _bikini_ super minim.

Namun tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah pikiran kotor di otak Taehyung, ia mengingat dimana Jungkook yang sangat _kekeh_ dan ingin memakai sebuah _bathing suit_ lama nya yang kini nampak kekecilan ditubuhnya, alhasil _bathing suit_ tersebut tak mampu menutupi tubuh sintal Jungkook yang sempurna.

Walau _bathing suit_ tersebut tidak berhasil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya Jungkook tetap cuek dengan itu, dan malah tidur-tiduran di atas ranjang nyamanya tanpa mengetahui ada serigala jahat yang sedang mengintainya dari tadi.

Taehyung mencoba menghentikan ingatannya tersebut karena ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu , _gawatkan apabila ia mengeras tanpa ada Jungkook disisinya._

 _._

" _Good afternoon girls_ "sapa Megumi seraya menepukan telapak tangannya untuk mencoba menarik perhatian pada seluruh modelnya.

"Pada siang ini tuan Kim akan membantu kita untuk memilih siapa model yang pantas akan menjadi _cover_ pada majalah edisi bulan depan, mari kita sabut tuan Kim" ucap Megumi lantang.

Semua model tersebut terperangah ketika melihat Taehyung yang berjalan kearah mereka, betapa tampannya _namja_ manis yang ada dihadapan mereka tersebut.

Dengan wajah yang luar biasa tampannya, serta tubuh tegap dan bentuk tubuh ideal, serta aura nya bagaikan dewa eros yang mendominasi, semua orang akan mudah tunduk padanya. Taehyung.

Megumi mendelikan matanya dengan segera menghentikan tatapan terpesona para modelnya. " _Girls_ kalian harus menjaga sikap kalian, karena tuan Kim sudah bertunangan dan dalam beberapa minggu ini ia akan menikah" ucapnya.

Desahan kecewa dan terkejut kini mendominasi ruangan _meeting_ tersebut banyak model yang menyayangkan akan hal tersebut, mereka seakan tak percaya apa yang _boss_ mereka katakan.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk kepalanya seakan menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Megumi. tiba-tiba seorang model sadar dengan siapa itu kim Taehyung dan berusaha menanyakan sesuatu"Maaf apa kau Kim Taehyung penerus dari _Kim Corporation_ itu?"tanya seorang model pada Taehyung.

Dengan cepat Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya.

Semua model pun terkejut saking gembiranya karena yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang sedang terkenal itu.

"Jadi siapa _yeoja_ yang beruntung yang anda nikahi tuan Kim?"tanya mereka penasaran.

" _Aniyo_ , dia bukan seorang _yeoja_ namun seorang _namja_ , dan aku yang beruntung mendapatkannya bukan dia"kata Taehyung.

Mereka nampak terkejut namun segera memuji ucapan Taehyung yang terdengar _cheesy_ itu "Hiyaaaa manisnya"

"Aku ingin mendapatkan _namja_ seperti tuan Kim"

"Tapi kenapa harus _namja_ sih" protes sebagian para model.

Megumi yang melihat sedikit keributan diantara para modelnya pun segera menyuruh mereka untuk diam.

Taehyung hanya terkekeh melihat Megumi yang agak kesal, lalu ia melihat ponselnya untuk mengirimi sebuah pesan kepada Jungkook kalau ia akan pulang telat.

.

.

.

Acara _meeting_ pun dimulai semua model berusaha untuk mendapat perhatian dari seorang Kim Taehyung yang terbilang sangat perfect dalam memilih segala hal, mereka ingin terpilih menjadi model untuk _cover_ majalah mereka.

Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak begitu tertarik dengan hal ini, tak ada pikiran kotor yang hinggap di kepalanya ketika melihat para _yeoja_ yang memakai _bikini_ atau dalam keadaan _toppless_ sekalipun di hadapannya.

Berbeda kasusnya kalau itu Jungkook, mungkin dia sudah menyeretnya keatas meja dan menyetubuhi kekasihnya itu.

Taehyung terus menggelengkan kepalanya, dan terlihat bosan, Megumi yang melihat Taehyung bosan pun segera mencoba menghiburnya dan terus menerus menanyakan model mana yang cocok untuk menjadi cover di edisi baru untuk majalah perusahaanya.

Taehyung menjawab semua pertanyaan Megumi dengan bosan.

.

Dalam kurun waktu satu jam Taehyung terus memperhatikan _bikini_ yang di pakai para model berserta para model tersebut, namun tidak ada yang menarik di matanya, tiba-tiba ada satu model yang menarik perhatiannya, ia manis dengan surai kelam yang terjulur panjang serta sebuah ombre berwarna pink bertengger di surai hitamnya.

Taehyung tersenyum karena model itu mengingatkannya pada Jungkook, dengan cepat Taehyung menunjuk model tersebut.

Acara _meeting_ itu pun selesai begitu saja ketika Megumi menyetujui model yang dipilih Taehyung.

.

.

.

Taehyung melangkahkan kedua kakinya umtuk segera pergi dari ruangan meeting tersebut ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Jungkook yang mungkin sedang bermalasa-malasan di ranjang mereka, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Megumi memanggil namanya.

"Taehyung?"panggil Megumi.

"Ya?"tanya Taehyung seraya menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah setengah keluar dari ruangan meeting yang sudah sepi. "Terima kasih"ucap Megumi seraya mengecup pipi Taehyung singkat lalu berlari kecil meninggalkannya.

Taehyung yang sadar atas kelakuan Megumi pun dengan reflek menghapus bekas ciuman yang ia rasakan di pipinya.

Sungguh Taehyung tidak mengharapkan ini. Ia nampak kesal namun apa daya wanita itu sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

.

.

"Aku pulang"ucap Taehyung. Lalu ia disambut para _maid_ seperti biasanya, kini Taehyung dan Jungkook kembali tinggal dirumah Taehyung, mereka melakukannya atas dasar permintaan dari ibu Taehyung dan ibu Jungkook yang menginginkan mereka sementara tinggal disana. Alasanya untuk ke amanan Jungkook yang sedang hamil muda.

.

Taehyung segera masuk ke kamarnya, membersihkan dirinya lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian rumahan yang ia pakai sehari-hari.

"Sayang kau dimana?" Taehyung kebingungan karena dari tadi ia tidak menemukan sosok tunangannya itu.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan keluarga berharap menemukan sosok Jungkook yang sedang menonton televisi, namun hasilnya nihil, ia pun berjalan ke arah ruang perpustakaan karena biasanya ada Jungkook disana yang mengatasi rasa bosannya namun tetap saja nihil ketika Taehyung mencari sosok namja kelinci manis dengan perut buncitnya itu.

Taehyung pun nampak sebal karena ia tidak menemukan sosok tunangannya.

Tunggu dulu, ibunya juga tidak terlihat dari tadi, apa mungkin Jungkook sedang pergi dengan ibunya, _ah mungkin saja_. Pikirnya.

Lalu Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya kedalam lemari pendingin yang ada di dekat dapur dirumahnya, namun saat ia menuju ke arah dapur ia mendengar suara tawa bahagia yang mendominasi.

"Jungkook, _eomma apa_ yang kalian lakukan?"tanya Taehyung. Seketika menghentikan canda tawa yang mendominasi dapur.

Mereka pun segera berbalik menghadap Taehyung "Selamat datang anakku"sapa nyonya Kim, lalu menghampiri nya. Taehyung memicingkan matanya untuk melihat ekspresi ibunya yang sedikit mencurigakan.

"Jungkook selanjutnya ku serahkan padamu, okay?"kata nyonya Kim lalu melenggang begitu saja untuk segera pergi dari ruangan dapur.

"Heh _e-eomma_ ini bagaimana?"tanya Jungkook kebingungan namun nyonya Kim tidak menghiraukan Jungkook, dan malah pergi begitu saja.

.

Taehyung terkekeh ketika melihat wajah kebingungan Jungkook yang sudah berlumuran _white cream_ ,yang di oleskan nyonya Kim kepadanya, serta pakaian nya yang terlihat banyak berlumuran adonan kue, dengan sigap Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang kebingungan karena dia harus melakukan apa setelah ini.

Taehyung menggengam tangan Jungkook yang dari tadi sibuk mencoba membersihkan adona kue yang menempel pada bajunya dengan susah payah.

ia dengan sengaja memasukan jari-jari mungil Jungkook kedalam mulutnya, tak lupa ia menjilati jari-jemari Jungkook yang terasa manis karena lumuran dari adonan kue yang menempel pada jarinya.

"T-taehyung-hyung!" Jungkook nampak gugup, Taehyung yang menatap kearahnya dengan serius.

"Kau sedang mencoba menghias kue?" suara baritone Taehyung menggema di telinga Jungkook, membuatnya merasa gelisah karena setelah itu meneruskan kegiatan menjilatnya ke daerah wajah Jungkook yang memang berlumuran white cream.

"Jungkook aku bertanya"

"Hyung! Uggh y-y-ya..." Jungkook tidak sengaja melenguh ketika Taehyung dengan sengaja menjilat leher jenjangnya.

"Dasar kelinci nakal padahal sedang hamil tapi tidak bisa menahan nafsunya"ejek Taehyung ketika mendengar suara desahan Jungkook.

"Henghh...H-hyungghh.." Jungkook berusaha menahan desahannya lagi, ketika dengan sengaja Taehyung menghisap lehernya dan meninggalkan sebuah jejak kemerahan yang sangat kontras dengen leher putihnya.

Jungkook menikmati semua yang dilakukan Taehyung ia sangat terlena dibuatnya, ketika otaknya menginginkan lebih tiba-tiba dengan kurang ajarnya Taehyung menghentikan segala perbuatannya "Selesai sekarang kau sudah bersih"ucap Taehyung bangga lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Jungkook.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya ketika Taehyung menghentikan perbuatan brengseknya itu "Hyung jangan dihentikan"pintanya ia memberikan tatapan mautnya yang terlihat seperti kelinci kecil yang kesepian.

Taehyung menggeleng, menolak melanjutkan perbuatannya lalu ia mulai mengatur buah-buah strawbery berwarna merah yang sangat kontras dengan _white cream_ yang menyelimuti kue tersebut, Jungkook terlihat kesal dan tidak percaya apa yang telah diperbuat oleh calon suaminya seketika _mood_ bahagianya hilang begitu saja, Jungkook sangat sebal dengan Taehyung sekarang dengan wajah cemberut Jungkook membantu Taehyung menghias kue yang ia buat dengan nyonya Kim tadi.

.

Kue coklat berselimuti white cream itu selesai, dengan cepat Jungkook memotong bagian kue tersebut menjadi beberapa bagian, dengan hati-hati ia letakan pada sebuah porselen kecil bernuansa eropa, lalu membawa pergi potongan kue tersebut tanpa menawarkan Taehyung atau mengambilkannya.

"Masih marah eoohh"gumam Taehyung lalu ia mengambil sebuah porselen pada sebuah nakas dan mengambil satu potong kue coklat tersebut dan menyusul Jungkook.

.

Ia melihat Jungkook sedang mendudukan dirinya pada sofa empuk yang berada pada ruangan keluarga, Taehyung pun menghampirinya.

"Ih jangan dekat-dekat sanah pergi"usir Jungkook ketika melihat Taehyung yang sedang ingin mendudukan dirinya pada sofa panjang berwarna emas dengan corak bunga berwarna merah yang ia duduki saat ini.

"Aku juga tinggal disini eoh"protes Taehyung pada Jungkook.

Jungkook yang kesal dengan Taehyung pun segera bangun dari sofa "Yasudah nanti malam kau tidur diluar, dan kau tidak boleh menyentuhku sampai hari pemberkatan"ucap Jungkook lalu kedua kakinya melangkah menjauhi sofa untuk pergi kekamarnya.

"Hah?!" Taehyung terkejut mulutnya terbuka lebar dalam beberapa detik "Ya jangan begitu sayangku"mohon Taehyung pada Jungkook.

"Aku tidak peduli"Jawab Jungkook singkat kini ia benar-benar pergi dari ruang keluarga lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu tersebut.

Taehyung menatap kepergian Jungkook dengan tatapan tak percaya, dan masih membuka mulutnya dengan lebar.

 _Mari kita doakan saja ancaman Jungkook tidak benar-benar terjadi pada Taehyung._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Hi! maaf ya telat hehehe, aku lagi ada proyek nerjemahin paper soalnya jadi gak sempet update dari kemarin huhuhu :'v  
**

 **by the way makasih reviewnya ya aku gak sempet nulis nama kalian satu-satu nih soalnya habis ini aku mau lanjut nerjemahin paper lagi yang isinya 12 lembar penuh :')**

 **Oh iya aku minta doanya ya mama ku lagi dirawat dan udah satu minggu**

 **pokonya sekali lagi makasih banyak para reader yang mau bikin review untuk FF ku ini**

 **see you next chapter! saranghae :***


	9. Chapter 9

Ia melihat Jungkook sedang mendudukan dirinya pada sofa empuk yang berada pada ruangan keluarga, Taehyung pun menghampirinya.

"Ih jangan dekat-dekat sanah pergi"usir Jungkook ketika melihat Taehyung yang sedang ingin mendudukan dirinya pada sofa panjang berwarna emas dengan corak bunga berwarna merah yang ia duduki saat ini.

"Aku juga tinggal disini eoh"protes Taehyung pada Jungkook.

Jungkook yang kesal dengan Taehyung pun segera bangun dari sofa "Yasudah nanti malam kau tidur diluar, dan kau tidak boleh menyentuhku sampai hari pemberkatan"ucap Jungkook lalu kedua kakinya melangkah menjauhi sofa untuk pergi kekamarnya.

"Hah?!" Taehyung terkejut mulutnya terbuka lebar dalam beberapa detik "Ya jangan begitu sayangku"mohon Taehyung pada Jungkook.

"Aku tidak peduli"Jawab Jungkook singkat kini ia benar-benar pergi dari ruang keluarga lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu tersebut.

Taehyung menatap kepergian Jungkook dengan tatapan tak percaya, dan masih membuka mulutnya dengan lebar.

 _Mari kita doakan saja ancaman Jungkook tidak benar-benar terjadi pada Taehyung._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Tittle : You Might Be The One**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Author : Yoonginugget**

 **Rated : M**

 **(Vkook) WARNING! BL (Yaoi) This gonna be M-Pregnant if you don't like it please go away**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyungi-ie_ , apa aku terlihat tampan?"

"Hmm" gumam Taehyung malas dengan netra yang masih terfokus pada layar laptop yang ada di pangkuannya, jari-jemari panjangnya dengan cepat mengetuk bidang datar berbentuk bujur sangkar yang terpatri dengan rapi pada laptopnya, Keyboard.

Malam ini Taehyung harus dengan cepat mengerjakan materi presentasi untuk perusahaannya, salah nya sendiri karena ia terlalu malas mengerjakannya pada hari sebelum _deadline_ karena ia pikir materinya sangat mudah namun dia salah materinya terlalu sulit dikerjakan dalam satu malam belum lagi tugas kuliahnya yang haus akan belaian tangan Taehyung namun tidak dapat melebihi betapa hausnya Jungkook akan belaian tangan kekasih nakalnya itu.

Kini dengan rapi Taehyung merangkai kata demi kata dalam materi yang ia buat, tanganya tanpa henti mencurahkan semua ide-ide gila yang muncul di dalam jalan pikiran nya, namun ide gila itu seketika berhenti ketika suara manja namun ceria milik si cantik Jungkook, tunangannya sendiri.

" _Hyung_ lihat ini!" seru Jungkook dengan suara cerianya yang selalu mencoba menarik perhatian Taehyung yang sangat sulit dialihkan saat ini..

"Hmm..."gumam nya lagi ini sekian kali nya Taehyung bergumam malas tanpa melihat kearah tunangan kelinci nya.

"T-tapi _Hyung_?"

"Jungkook aku harus fok-"

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIM JUNGKOOK?"

Teriak Taehyung panik ketika Jungkook dengan sengaja menutup layar laptopnya, dan menarik laptop kesayangan Taehyung dari pangkuannya, lalu melemparnya sembarang kesisi ranjang besar milik mereka.

"AKU BENCI _HYUNG_ " jerit Jungkook, lalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Taehyung.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanya Taehyung namun tak dihiraukan oleh Jungkook, ia hanya melengos pergi keluar dari kamar mereka dengan wajah kesal.

"Sialan, yatuhan bunuh aku saja!" umpat Taehyung kesal seraya mengikuti tunangannya yang marah padanya itu,

.

.

"Yatuhan, Kookie- _ah_ , kau kenapa?"

" _Eomma_ " rajuk Jungkook pada nyonya Kim seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Nyonya Kim secara alami memeluk tubuh Jungkook yang terbalut _pajamas_ kelinci yang lengkap dengan telinga panjangnya, menambah kesan menggemaskan itu.

Ia mengusap sayang pipi Jungkook dan menghapus burilan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut netra kelamnya, hidung bangir Jungkook memerah ketika menangis

" _Eomma_ , Taehyung- _hyung_ jahat" Jungkook merengek manja pada nyonya Kim yang tersenyum gemas karena sifat alami Jungkook yang menggemaskan itu.

"Kim Jungkook!" teriak Taehyung yang terdengar keras dari sebuah lorong panjang yang menghubungkan tangga besar yang mengarah dari lantai dua menuju ruang keluarga dimana nyonya Kim dan Jungkook berada.

"Kau bisa pelan tidak dengan tunangan mu?"

"Ya _eomma_ , aku kan"

"Duh! Kamu tuh banyak alasan kamu lihat, Jungkook menangis sampai seperti itu"

"T-Tapi _e-eomma_ "

"Taehyung!"

" _M-M-Mianhe_ Jungkook _ie_ , ayo kita tidur sudah malam" Taehyung menundukkan wajah.

"Aku tidak mau _Hyungie_ jahat, aku benci kamu, dedek bayinya juga benci sama kamu" ucap Jungkook seraya mengusap perutnya yang membucit dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Hati Taehyung mencelos kecewa ketika mendengar peryataan Jungkook, sedangkan nyonya Kim menahan tawanya karena mendengar peryataan Jungkook yang membuat perut nya geli.

" _Yatuhan mereka berdua lucu sekali "_ katanya dalam hati.

"Kookie- _ah_..."rajuk Taehyung, namun hanya mendapat balasan cuek dari Jungkook yang membuang mukanya

Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook dan bersimpuh diantara kedua kakinya, memegang kedua tangan Jungkook yang putih bagaikan _porselen_ , dan halus bagaikan kulit bayi.

"Ah tolong selesaikan masalah kalian berdua, _eomma_ mau tidur dulu okay" pamit nyonya Kim yang pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung, yang dimanaTaehyung –anak nya sendiri- yang sedang berusaha keras membujuk kekasih hatinya yang ngambek hanya karena merasa di duakan dengan materi sialan milik Kim- _Sialan_ -Taehyung.

"Aku benci _hyungie_ huh" Jungkook melipatk kedua tangannya diatas dada nya dengan pipi yang sengaja ia kembungkan dan garis bibir _cherry_ nya yan melengkung kebawah.

Taehyung menangkup wajah jungkook dengan kedua tangannya dan mengarahkannya agar Jungkook bisa menatap wajahnya.

Kini wajah mereka saling behadapan, Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook dengan serius namun sebaliknya dengan Jungkook, entah ia takut dimarahi oleh Taehyung atau dirinya yang terlalu sedih, kini ia menatap kedua netra Taehyung dengan linangan air mata yang mengalir deras dari sudut netranya.

"Ughh... _uri_ Kookie jangan menangis"ucap Taehyung yang mencoba mengahapus aliran air mata Jungkook yang mengotori pipi tembamnya yang kemerahan.

" _Hyung_ kenapa sih nyuekin aku dari tadi hueeee" tangisan Jungkook malah semakin pecah, kadang semua orang akan berpikir umur berapa Jungkook saat ini, dia telalu cengeng untuk pria dewasa yang berumur dua puluh tahunan, oh ayolah Jungkook adalah tipe orang yang akan menangis tersedu-sedu ketika melihat _drama romance picisan_ di televisi.

Apalagi dengan keadaannya sekarang yang tengah hamil muda yang usia kehamilannya baru berjalan tiga bulan, saat dimana ia sangat ingin dimanja oleh ayah si cabang bayi, Taehyung.

" _My dear_ , maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kau begitu menuntut perhatian ku, tapi sungguh aku harus menyelesaikan materi presentasi ku malam ini" tutur Taehyung dengan suara lembutnya yang terdengar sangat berat.

Taehyung mengusap air mata yang mengalir ke pipi Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya, Taehyung pun mengarahkan kedua kaki Jungkook keatas sofa, mengangkat tubuh sintal Jungkook _ala bridal style_ dan membawa nya kedalam kamar mereka yang berada dilantai dua, butuh perjuangan memang apalagi ketika Taehyung dengan susah payah menaiki anak tangga satu persatu-satu dengan tubuh Jungkook yang menopang pada tubuhnya yang terlihat lebih kurus dari tunangannya tersebut.

Tidak ada keluhan yang Taehyung keluarkan dari bibirnya, hanya senyuman sayang ketika Jungkook mengusap-ngusap wajahnya pada dada Taehyung mencari kenyamanan sendiri .

.

.

Taehyung meletakan tubuh Jungkook pada ranjang namun dengan enggan Jungkook melepaskan tangannya yang ia kait kan pada leher jenjang Taehyung.

"Aku tidak mau, aku mau seperti ini saja, kau bisa mengerjakan tugas mu tetapi aku mau seperti ini"

"Tapi sayang..."

"Aku mau seperti ini titik" ucap Jungkook mengakhiri perdebatan dirinya dengan Taehyung.

Akhirnya Taehyung mengalah ia meletakan bokongnya pada ranjang empuk miliknya dengan Jungkook yang berada pada pangkuanya, dengan tubuh Jungkook yang mengadap kearahnya beserta kakinya yang melingkar pada pinggang Taehyung yang lebih ramping dari miliknya.

Taehyung meletakan dagunya pada bahu Jungkook untuk melihat layar laptop yang berada di hadapannya, sulit memang mengetik dalam keadaan seperti ini tapi apa daya, demi sang kekasih hati tercinta Taehyung rela melakukan apapun walaupun itu harus terjun dari lantai seratus pada sebuah apartemen, ataupun menerjang badai di lautan lepas Taehyung rela melakukannya.

 _Tapi Jungkook tidak akan tega melakukan itu kan?_

 _._

Pada ke esokan paginya Taehyung merasakan sakit pinggang yang luar biasa ketika dia terbangun dengan keadan Jungkook yang masih berada di pangkuannya dan layar laptop yang dalam keadaan mati, rupanya ia ketiduran sehingga ia lupa mengisi _battery_ laptop nya, Taehyung melihat kearah jam dinding yang berada tepat dihapannya pukul tujuh pagi, masih terlalu pagi untknya untuk bersiap-siap pergi bekerja, karena ia hanya meliki jadwal _meeting_ pada pukul dua siang, jadi ia tidak ingin repot-repot datang pagi-pagi ke kantor , ia pun menggeser tubuh Jungkook dan meletakannya di atas ranjang mereka.

Pegal di bagian pinggangnya benar-benar membuat Taehyung meringis kesakitan, tapi apa daya demi Jeon- _bunny_ -Jungkook miliknya ia rela merasakannya.

Taehyung merenggangkan otot-otot ditubuhnya agar tidak terasa kaku, dengan sedikit suara lenguhan berat yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Ia segera bangun dari ranjangnya dan pergi mengambil sebuah _charger_ laptop yang berada pada tas kerja nya, laptopnya membutuh kan daya sekarang juga.

"Taehyung _ie_ - _hyung_?"

Namun suara manja memanggil namanya "Iya sayang?" jawabnya yang segera men- _charger_ laptopnya dan menghampiri suara manja yang memangggil namanya itu.

Jungkook dengan _pajamas_ kelinci yang mengulurkan kedua tangannya kini minta dipeluk oleh Taehyung, dengan gemas Taehyung segera merengkuh tubuh kekasih nya itu.

"Kau meeting jam berapa hyung?"tanya Jungkook.

"Aku meeting pada pukul dua siang" jawab Taehyung seraya mengusap-ngusap pipi gembil tunangan kelinci manisnya.

"Aku ikut ya?"

"Heh?"

"Aku mau ikuuut" rajuk Jungkook dengan suara manja.

"T-Tapi kau akan merasa bosan"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku mau ikut"rajuk Jungkook lagi.

 _ah lagi-lagi Taehyung tidak akan menolak permintaan dari kekasihnya itu._

 _._

 _._

"Selamat siang Kim- _sajangnim_ dan Jeon- _samonim_ " sapa para _staff_ yang bertemu dengan mereka di dalam sebuah _elevator_ yang menuju pada lantai lima.

"Jeon- _samonim_ terlihat tambah manis ya"puji salah satu staff wanita.

"Sudah berapa bulan _samonim_?"tanya salah satu staff wanita lainnya yang terlihat senang.

"tiga bulan" jawab Jungkook senang walaupun terlihat sangat canggung karena ia jarang berada di perusahaan yang sebentar lagi menjadi milik calon suaminya ini.

Namun hampir seluruh _staff_ mengenal Jeon Jungkook, siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan tuan Jeon, pria muda yang dihamili sang _sajangnim_ dan dalam waktu kurun dua minggu akan memperlangsungkan pernikahannya.

"Wah senangnya!" semoga pernikahan dan kehamilan anda lancar-lancar saja _samonim_ dan _sajangnim_!" ucap para _staff._

"Terimakasih" ucap Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan.

Memang Taehyung dikenal para _staff_ -nya sebagai atasan yang ramah namum disegani apabila dia dalam keadaan serius, jadi tidak heran tanp segan para menyapa nya tanpa takut.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah ada pada ruangan _meeting_ yang sudah diisi para _staff_ mereka yang berpartisipasi dalam pertemuan bulanan mereka ini, Jungkook segera mengambil posisi di samping Taehyung dan ikut tersenyum, ah disitu juga ada tuan Kim- ayah Taehyung, yang ikut berpartisipasi pada pertemuan mereka ini, Jungkook menundukkan badan nya untuk menghormati ayah mertuanya itu di balas dengan senyuman oleh ayah Taehyung.

Rapat dimulai dalam jangka waktu lima menit lagi, para staff yang masih sibuk menyiapkan peralatan beserta _infocus projector_ segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Rapat pun dimulai Taehyung segera memberikan salam pembuka dan salam hormat terutama untuk ayahnya yang sedang menyaksikan dirinya.

Taehyung memulai presentasinya tanpa banyak melakukan basa-basi karena basa-basi yang terlalu banyak kurang terlalu penting dalam sebuah pertemuan.

Sekitar satu jam Taehyung menyampaikan presentasinya yang di perhatikan dengan baik oleh para staff dan ayahnya, kecuali oleh kekasihnya yang tidak sengaja tertidur di dalam pertemuan namun dapat di maklumi oleh para peserta pertemuan yang berada disana karena Jungkook yang sedang hamil muda yang sakhir-akhir ini senang tertidur pulas tanpa ia sadari.

"Kim Taehyung- _sajangnim_ , tunangan anda tertidur pulas" ucap salah satu staff yang diberi respon tawa kecil dan senyuman oleh Taehyung entahlah itu ucapan yang terdengar lucu yang di tangkap oleh pendengarannya.

Pertemuan perusahaan Taehyung sudah selesai dan banyak para _staff_ beserta ayahnya yang memberi selamat pada Taehyung yang menyampaikan presentasi dengan baik.

"Taehyung jangan bangunkan tunangan mu"Kata tuan kim seraya menepuk pundak Taehyung.

"Iya _appa_ " ucap Taehyung patuh.

Tuan Kim pun meninggalkan mereka berdua dari ruang _meeting_ seraya tersenyum.

.

.

Akhirnya Taehyung membawa tubuh Jungkook _ala bridal style_ lagi, ah ini sekian kalinya Jungkook tertidur di tempat umum, Taehyung membuka jas dan menggulung kemeja nya, tak lupa ia meminta tolong _staff_ bawahannya untuk membawakan barang-barang nya.

.

Taehyung keluar dari _elevato_ r dengan Jungkook yang berada pada dekapanya, semua orang yang melihat mereka dengan keadaan seperti ini dibuat gemas bagaimana tidak Taehyung sangat perhatian dengan tunangannya itu.

.

Kini mereka berdua sudah di dalam mobil, Jungkook berada disebelah Taehyung dengan posisi yang masih tertidur pulas dan nyaman.

Jalanan kota seoul terlihat ramai menimbulkan kemacetan panjang yang jarang terjadi disana, membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook terjebak macet, dengan posisi Jungkook yang tertidur pulas dan Taehyung yang terlihat bosan.

Dengan jahil Taehyung mengusap-usap wajah Jungkook dengan tangannya tak lupa memainkan bibir semerah _cherry_ milik Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya, Jungkook yang merasa terganggu dengan tangan Taehyung mulai menggeliat "Nghh" lenguhnya seraya menampik tangan taehyung yang berada pada wajahnya,Taehyung terkekeh senang dibuatnya.

Menjahili Jungkook adalah _hobby_ barunya semenjak tunangan nya sering tertidur pulas pada masa kehamilannya.

"Ishhh..." keluh Jungkook lagi ketika dengan sengaja Taehyung mencubit pelan _nipple_ nya dan dibalas dengan kedua tangan Jungkook yang berada pada dadanya.

Taehyung terkekeh lagi seraya menjalankan mobilnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Kini tangan nakal Taehyung mulai bermain di leher Jungkook meraba-raba pelan leher jenjang milik tunangannya namun di biarkan oleh Jungkook karena Jungkook tidak merasa terusik dalam tidurnya

 _Cup!_

Taehyung mencuri satu kecupan dibibir Jungkook, lalu netranya kembali fokus kearah jalanan ketika mobil di depan nya mulai berjalan sedikit.

Kini tangan nakalnya kembali bermain dengan _zipper_ celana milik Jungkook yang sengaja ia turunkan dan mulai memasukan tangannya kedalam celana Jungkook, Taehyung berusaha merogoh sesuatu dibalik pakaian dalam tunangannya, namun sebelum ia berhasil merogohnya tangan nya di tampik oleh Jungkook.

"Taehyung biarkan aku tidur!" protes Jungkook kesal yang terbangun dari tidurnya karena ulah Taehyung.

Akhirnya Taehyung menarik tangannya kembali dan fokus pada jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai gelap karena hari semakin sore seraya terkekeh geli, ketika Jungkook dengan netra yang masih terpenjam berusaha keras menarik _zipper_ nya kembali seperti semula.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Hi maaf kan aku yang telat pakai banget lanjutin ff ini :')  
**

 **maaf readers-nim ku tersayang**

 **oh ya btw part 9 terinspirasi oleh sepupu yang sedang hamil 7 bulan dimana saat kehamilannya saat 3 bulan dia ngantuk mulu bawaanya xD**

 **jadi aku nulis kayak gini deh**

 **oke**

 **see you next chapter yoo!**


	10. Chapter 10

Kini tangan nakal Taehyung mulai bermain di leher Jungkook meraba-raba pelan leher jenjang milik tunangannya namun di biarkan oleh Jungkook karena Jungkook tidak merasa terusik dalam tidurnya

 _Cup!_

Taehyung mencuri satu kecupan dibibir Jungkook, lalu netranya kembali fokus kearah jalanan ketika mobil di depan nya mulai berjalan sedikit.

Kini tangan nakalnya kembali bermain dengan _zipper_ celana milik Jungkook yang sengaja ia turunkan dan mulai memasukan tangannya kedalam celana Jungkook, Taehyung berusaha merogoh sesuatu dibalik pakaian dalam tunangannya, namun sebelum ia berhasil merogohnya tangan nya di tampik oleh Jungkook.

"Taehyung biarkan aku tidur!" protes Jungkook kesal yang terbangun dari tidurnya karena ulah Taehyung.

Akhirnya Taehyung menarik tangannya kembali dan fokus pada jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai gelap karena hari semakin sore seraya terkekeh geli, ketika Jungkook dengan netra yang masih terpenjam berusaha keras menarik _zipper_ nya kembali seperti semula.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tittle : You Might Be The One**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon (Kim) Jungkook**

 **Author : Yoonginugget**

 **Rated : M**

 **(Vkook) WARNING! BL (Yaoi) This gonna be M-Pregnant if you don't like it please go away**

 **(Aku menyarankan kalian sambil mendengarkn lagu** _ **Clair de lune Debussy saat membacanya)**  
_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menatap pantulan tubuhnya pada sebuah cermin besar di hadapannya, dengan gugup ia memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang terbalut kemeja putih yang di balut _suit_ hitam dan dasi merah berbentuk kupu-kupu yang melilit leher jenjangnya, surai hitamnya yang tertata rapi dan sedikit polesan _make up_ di wajahnya membuat dirinya nampak indah.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan tunangannya, hari yang ia tunggu selama ini, pengalaman pertama dan ia harap menjadi pengalaman terakhirnya, membuat dirinya nampak gugup setengah mati, Jungkook menggerakan tangannya, dan mengarah pada perutnya yang sedikit membuncit, mengusapnya pelan seraya tersenyum untuk menghilangkan ke gugupannya, kini kedua tangannya memeluk perutnya perlahan, Jungkook memejamkan kedua netra indahnya, menghirup udara ruangan secara cepat dan menghempaskannya keluar secara perlahan.

" _Ahgi-ah_ dengarkan aku _ne_ " ucap Jungkook pada bayi yang ada di kandungannya.

"Hari ini _eomma_ senang sekali dapat menikah dengan _appa_ , tapi aku gugup, bagaimana kalau aku menghancurkan acara ini?"

"Hihihi" Jungkook sedikit terkekeh "Nampaknya aku seperti orang bodoh saja, bertanya dengan mu, dengarkan aku lagi _ne_ , tumbuhlah dengan baik didalam tubuhku, janji?" lanjutnya.

Namun Jungkook dengan tiba-tiba merasakan dekapan hangat serta tangan besar yang memeluk tubuhnya "Aku janji _eomma_ " bisik orang itu pelan .

Jungkook pun menoleh "H-hyungie K-k-kenapa disini?" tanya Jungkook gugup.

"Ssstt" bisik Taehyung seraya membalikan tubuh Jungkook agar berhadapan dengan dirnya.

Diciumnya bibir lembut milik Jungkook secara perlahan dan hati-hati, namun ciuman yang diberikan Taehyung tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook membelalakan netranya beberapa saat, namun dengan perlahan menutup kedua matanya kembali untuk menikmati ciuman yang Taehyung berikan.

"Sampai jumpa di altar" ucap Taehyung seraya melepaskan ciuman hangat mereka dan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih merona.

.

.

.

Nyonya Jeon menepuk-nepuk pundak anak semata wayangnya itu dengan pelan, air mata mulai menggenang disudut netranya, dengan telapak tangan yang halus bagaikan sutra membelai pipi Jungkook yang hangat, air mata juga mulai menggenang disudut netra kelam milik Jungkook namun ibunya segera menghapusnya dengan pelan.

"Anakku sayang jangan menangis nanti Taehyung khawatir dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, ayo tersenyum ini adalah hari pernikahan mu, lihat di altar itu ada pangeran tampan sedang menunggu pujaan hatinya" jari telunjuk nyonya Jeon mengarah pada kaca bening namun dengan jelas Jungkook menunjuk kearah Taehyung yang sedang berdiri tegak di atas altar di temani dengan seorang pastur yang ada di hadapannya.

" _Eomma_ dan _appa_ terimakasih sudah mendungkung dan mencintai ku selama ini"ucap Jungkook seraya mencium pipi ibunya dengan lembut, tua Jeon segera menyiapkan lengannya dengan segera Jungkook menautkan tangannya.

Pintu besar itu terbuka menampakan sosok Jungkook yang di temani oleh Ayahnya yang menuntunnya kearah altar gereja yang terlihat megah nan indah itu, senyuman manis Taehyung menyambut kedatangan Jungkook, alunan musik instrumental yang memainkan alunan _Clair de lune Debussy_ mengiri langkah Jungkook, wajahnya terlihat gugup namu dengan percaya diriny Jungkook menuju altar pernikahannya.

.

.

Pastur itu pun memulai langkah-langkah janji pernikahan dengan hikmat lalu memanggil nama lengkap Taehyung dengan tegasnya namun lembut secara bersamaan.

"Kim Taehyung, adakah saudara meresmikan pernikahan ini sungguh dengan ikhlas?"

"Ya, Sungguh"

"Bersediakah saudara mengasihi dan menghormati istri saudara sepanjang hidup?"

"Ya, bersedia"

"Dan bersediakah saudara menjadi Bapa yang baik bagi anak-anak akan yang di percayakan oleh Tuhan kepada anda, dan mendidik mereka dengan baik?"

"Ya saya bersedia"ucap Taehyung mantap seraya menantap sang pastur, lalu pastur itu pun memberikan pertanya kepada Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook, adakah saudara meresmikan pernikahan ini sungguh dengan ikhlas?"

"Ya, sungguh" ucap Jungkook lembut

"Bersedialah engkau engkau selalu berada disisi saudara Taehyung, dalam ke adaan senang mapun duka, kaya maupun miskin, dan seha ataupun sakit?"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

"Dan bersediakah saudara menjadi Ibu yang baik bagi anak-anak akan yang di percayakan oleh Tuhan kepada anda, dan mendidik mereka dengan baik?"

"Ya, saya bersediah" ucap Jungkook dengan lantang walau ada sedikit getaran dari suaranya karena ia nampak gugup dan senang dalam bersamaan.

"Silangkah mencium mempelai anda"ucap sang pastur.

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook, menubrukan belahan bibir tebalnya pada bibir merah milik Jungkook, semua tamu undangan bersorak gembira.

Ciuman Taehyung yang sangat lembut membuat Jungkook terlena, tak ada nafsu disana hanya ciuman kasih sayang diberikan oleh Taehyung padanya, dan hampir saja mereka melupakan banyak nya tamu yang melihat aksi mereka yang bisa dibilang sangat lama.

"Aku rasa itu terlalu lama" singgung Jimin yang berteriak sedikit kencang dan hampir menjadi pusat perhatian disana sebelum yoongi yang membekap mulutnya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook pun menghentikan ciuman mereka, wajah merah Jungkook yang menunduk malu dan wajah senang Taehyung yang terkekeh bahagia.

"Maaf, kami hanya menikmati moment kami" ucap Taehyung tanpa merasa malu, namun para tamu undangan tertawa bahagia.

"Ah sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu" kata Taehyung, suasa gereja pun menjadi hening dan serius "Jungkook akan menyampaikannya" lanjut Taehyung.

Jungkook pun, meremat celana nya menahan ke gugupan yang ada pada dirinya "A-Aku sedang hamil tiga bulan, dan ini anak Taehyung-hyung"ucap jungkook mantap.

Sebagian para tamu undangan nampak kaget lalu mereka mengucapkan selamat bagi Jungkook dan Taehyung, Jungkook nampak malu-malu dan terlihat lucu saat itu, namun tidak dengan Jimin "Tunggu dulu, kau berhutang cerita pada ku idiot" ucap Jimin sembarang.

Ucapan sembarang Jimin memberikan beberapa perhatian dari para tamu undangan, namun Taehyung hanya terkekeh geli.

Ya, Taehyung dan Jimin adalah sahabat baik yang sangat akrab, persahabatan mereka di antara cinta dan benci, banyak hujatan yang di lontarkan Jimin untuk Taehyung atau sebaliknya, namun celaan itu digunakan hanya untuk menunjukan kasih sayang diantara mereka karena di balik celaan Jimin ketika Taehyung kebingungan merupakan saran yang baik, atau ejekan Taehyung yang ia berikan ketika Jimin mengeluh sakit pada bagian kakinya karena ia terlalu banyak berlatih untuk kelas _dance_ nya, sebenarnya Taehyung khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

"Jungkook kau dimana?" tanya Taehyung yang kebingungan ketika ia tidak menemukan sosok bocah yang ia nikahi beberapa jam lalu di dalam kamar mereka, tadinya Taehyung ingin mengajak bocah itu mandi bersama.

Akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah dapur untuk meminum segelas air.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah kembali ke apartemen mewah milik mereka berdua, apartemennya kini disulap begitu indah oleh kedua orang tua mereka, dengan nuansa tampilan yang lebih elegan dari sebelumnya, beserta beberapa perabotan baru yang begitu menarik perhatian dan hadiah pernikahan yang diletakan disudut ruangan keluarga milik mereka.

Taehyung sedang asyik meminum segelas air dingin yang ia baru ambil dari kulkas, baru setengah air dari gelas yang ia ia minum, namun ia memuntahkannya kembali ketika Jungkook menghampirinya dengan berpakaian kelinci yang begitu _sexy_ dimatanya, bagaimana tidak?, bando kelinci yang menghiasi kepalanya dan tidak menggunakan sehelai benang pun pada bagian atas tubuhnya lalu hanya memakai pakaian dalam berwarna hitam yang di kaitkan dengan tali berwarna merah yang menyambungkan antara _stocking_ panjang brenda senada dengan pakaian dalamnya, _damn Kim Jungkook kau begitu sexy sekarang!._

"Yatuhan Kim Jungkook" jerit Taehyung kaget sehingga ia lupa menutup mulutnya yang ternganga lebar.

"U-Um a-ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook ragu.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?"

"Kata Jin- _hyung_ kau suka sekali melihat seseorang memakai pakaian seperti ini" kata Jungkook ragu "Jadi um... aku memakainya, karena aku hanya mau _hyungie_ melihat ku saja jangan orang lain" lanjut Jungkook polos.

 _Oh yatuhan, kenapa kau menciptakan seorang anak yang polos seperti ini untuk seorang yang bejat seperti Kim Taehyung?_

Taehyung pun terdiam, memang sih saat awal-awal berpacaran dengan Jungkook, Taehyung masih melampiaskan nafsunya dengan membeli beberapa majalah dewasa dan beberapa video porno untuk akhir pekan dirinya, atau bersama Jimin yang biasanya menginap dirumah Taehyung atau sebaliknya.

Tentu saja Jin- _hyung_ mengetahui hal itu, karena setiap video porno yang dibeli Taehyung sebagian adalah rekomendasi kekasihnya, Kim Namjoon.

"Sayang itu dulu, tapi sekarang tidak" kata Taehyung membela diri.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli intinya mulai detik ini dan seterus Kim Taehyung hanya milik Kim Jungkook, dan sebaliknya" ucap Jungkook _possessive._

"Aku milik mu sayang seutuhnya"

"Um" gumam Jungkook, ia pun menarik tangan Taehyung dan membawanya kedalam kamar, entah setan apa yang memberi Jungkook kekuatan sehingga ia mampu mendorong tubuh suaminya itu hingga terjungkal keatas ranjang.

Taehyung membelalakan matanya ketika Jungkook menaiki tubuhnya dan duduk di atas perut datarnya.

Jungkook merambati kedua tangganya ke atas dada bidang Taehyung, mengusapkan telapak tangannya perlahan di atas kaos hitamnya yang terlihat lebih _sexy_ ketika suaminya itu yang mengenakannya.

Kini tangan nakalnya berada di bagian atas perut Taehyung, Jungkook dengan perlahan memundurkan dirinya sehingga ia menduduki pinggul ramping Taehyung dan tidak sengaja menyentuh kejantanannya.

Di bukanya kaos hitam milik suaminya itu tanpa meminta izinya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau menyukai berada di atas ku sayang?" goda Taehyung pada Jungkook.

"Aku suka kulit _tan_ mu _hyung_ " tiba-tiba Jungkook menjilat kulit Taehyung pada bagian tengah dadanya "Seperti cokelat" lanjut Jungkook.

Jungkook pun menggesek-gesekkan bokongnya pada kejantanan milik Taehyung.

"Berhentilah menggoda ku kelinci nakal, mau langsung bermain ke inti?"

"Menurut mu?" goda Jungkook ia pun bangun dari duduknya dan menyuruh suami nya itu duduk, dengan tiba-tiba Jungkook bersimpuh diantara kedua kaki Taehyung yang terbuka, lalu ia menurunkan celana kolor milik Taehyung, di bantu oleh Taehyung sendiri.

"Oh selamat datang kembali" sambut Jungkook bahagia ketikan ia melihat kejantanan milik Taehyung yang menantang gravitasi bumi.

"Bolehkah aku memasuki ini kedalam mulutku?"

"Tentu sayang"

Dengan ragu Jungkook memasukkan kejantanan milik Taehyung, ke dalam mulutnya, ia memaju-mundurkan mulut kecilnya yang dipenuhi milik Taehyung yang cukup besar " _Hyung_ um... ughh.." lenguhnya ketika Taehyung menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga Jungkook dapat merasakan milik Taehyung memasuki tenggorokannya.

Kini Jungkook menghisap-hisap milik Taehyung, membuat si empunya bergetar merasakan nikmat tiada tara pada bagian ujung penisnya.

"Sssstt sedikit lagi" ucap Taehyung.

Dengan cepat Jungkook memasukan milik Taehyung lagi kedalam mulutnya "Ugghhhh" desah suaminya ketika ia mengalami orgasme pertamanya.

"Ughh _hyung_ , banyak cairan yang masuk kedalam mulutku" keluh Jungkook.

"Maaf kookie tapi kau bisa memuntahkannya"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?, aku menelannya sedikit" tanya Jungkook khawatir

"Aku harap kau memuntahkannya saja sayang, karena semua yang kau masukan kedalam mulutmu anak mu juga merasakanya, maafkan aku sayang"

"Aku rasa bayi kita tidak keberatan merasakan cairan ayahnya juga hehehe" ucap Jungkook terkekeh.

"Dasarbodoh" ejek Taehyung lalu menarik Jungkook dan menidurkannya ke atas ranjang merah merah milik mereka.

"Hum, seharusnya kau tak melakukan itu" bisik Taehyung ketika ia mengurung tubuh Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ah kenapa kau selalu menggoda setiap saat"

Kini Taehyung menciumi sisi kanan telinga Jungkook, mengulumnya sedikit lalu menelusuri leher jenjangnya dan berakhir pada _nipple_ milik Jungkook yang mencuat ketika ia merasakan geli dan nikmat yang tak tertahankan ketika sebelah tangan Taehyung memainkan nipple nya.

Memilin _nipple_ Jungkook adalah kegiatan yang paling ia sukai, apalagi ia bisa melihat wajah merah Jungkook dan mendengar suara lenguhan dari bibirnya.

"Aku suka kau tampil percaya diri dihadapan ku ketika perut mu sedikit membuncit" puji Taehyung lalu mencium perut buncit Jungkook dengan lembut.

Tangan nakal milik Taehyung pun membuka pakaian dalam yang Jungkook pakai, dengan jahil ia langsung memasuki jarinya tanpa pelumas sedikit pun ke dalam lubang milik Jungkook "S-Sakit hyung" keluh Jungkook.

Taehyung pun mengeluarkan jari-jemarinya, tanpa aba-aba ia memasuki kejantanan milik nya yang menegang hebat ketika ia melihat _hole_ merah muda Jungkook yang berkedut seakan mengundangnya terus menerus .

"Ya hyung! Ini sakit" protes Jungkook yang hampir menangis, rasanya lubang milik Jungkook akan robek,Taehyung pun kembali memenjarakan dirinya lalu menciumi bibir merahnya dengan pelan, ia hampir lupa kalau Jungkook sedang hamil, dan hampir melakukan seks kasar pada istrinya.

"Maaf saya" ucapnya lalu menciumi bibir dan turun ke leher jenjang milik Jungkook.

Dengan perlahan Taehyung menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur, pada saat awal memang Jungkook akan selalu meringis, dan mengeluh sakit.

Atau melampiaskan cengkramannya pada sprei merah mereka, namun ketika Taehyung menemukan titik kenikmatannya ia pun mendesah hebat.

"Hyung.. disitu ah..."

Taehyung pun tersenyum bangga ketika berhasil menemukan tempat yag tepat untuk merasakan nikmat, yang kini tak ada lagi ada dosa diantara mereka.

"Hyungiieee sedikiit lagi ughh..." ucapnya.

Taehyung pun dengan semangat menggenjot lubang milik Jungkook yang memerah.

"Arrggh sedikit lagi" ucap Taehyung, dengan tubuh bergetar hebat seraya mengeluarkan cairanya di dalam lubang Jungkook, di saat bersamaan Jungkook juga mengeluarkan cairannya.

Taehyung pun mencabut penisnya yang sedikit loyo dari lubang milik Jungkook.

"Waah hebat sekali rasanya" ucap Taehyung yang masih terengah, lalu ikut berbaring di samping Jungkook, Taehyung melepaskan bando kelinci yang Jungkook kenakan lalu membuangnya sembarang, tangannya mengusap pipi Jungkook yang memerah hanya untuk mengusap peluh yang menjadi saksi kegiatan panas mereka.

" _Hyungie_ akuhh lelah" ucap Jungkook yang masih terengah.

"Ayoo tidur saja" ajak Taehyung seraya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang milik mereka berdua.

.

.

Disaat mata Taehyung yang hampir terpejam, ponselnya pun berdering, dengan malas ia meraih ponselnya dari meja nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Yeobseyo?"

"Yeobseyo, Taehyung bagaimana malam pertama mu err... maksud ku malaam..." suara cempreng dari ujung telepon membuat Taehyung mengerutkan dashinya.

"Jimin- _ah_ aku mau tidur"

"Apa istri manis mu belum tidur?" goda Jimin.

"Awas kau berani menggoda istri ku akan ku adukan pada Yoongi- _hyung_ " ucap Taehyung.

" _Men_ santai saja aku hanya bercanda"

"Sudah ya Jim, aku lelah sekali sampai jumpa" ucap Taehyung seraya mematikan saluran teleponnya.

.

.

Disisi lain.

"Eh _Yeoboseyo_?"

"Sialaaaaan Kim Taehyung sialan"umpat Jimin kesal.

"Brengsek ,bisa tidak kau diam ini sudah malam" umpat balik Yoongi pada kekasihnya Jimin.

"Heh Yoongi- _hyung_ , hueeee maaf _hyung_ " ucap Jimin menyesal lalu menghampiri Yoongi dan memeluknya.

"Pergi sana" usir Yoongi seraya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jimin dan meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang televisi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Hi, terimakasih banyak reviews nya, banyak yang menarik perhatian ku loh isi review nya, aku suka baca review panjang-panjang dari kalaian  
**

 **oh iya tolong reviews lagi ya di chapter ini.**

 **ARMY, siapa ni yang gak sabar anniv nya BTS?**

 **kalau aku sih gasabar banget huhu. xD**

 **oh iya aku**

 **okee see you next chapter yaa :***


	11. Chapter 11

Disisi lain.

"Eh _Yeoboseyo_?"

"Sialaaaaan Kim Taehyung sialan"umpat Jimin kesal.

"Brengsek ,bisa tidak kau diam ini sudah malam" umpat balik Yoongi pada kekasihnya Jimin.

"Heh Yoongi- _hyung_ , hueeee maaf _hyung_ " ucap Jimin menyesal lalu menghampiri Yoongi dan memeluknya.

"Pergi sana" usir Yoongi seraya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jimin dan meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang televisi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tittle : You Might Be The One**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon (Kim) Jungkook**

 **Author : Yoonginugget**

 **Rated : M**

 **(Vkook) WARNING! BL (Yaoi) This gonna be M-Pregnant if you don't like it please go away**

* * *

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Jungkook senang sekali belajar memasak, dari _menu_ makanan yang sulit hingga yang termudah untuk dimasak, tidak ada kata pantang menyerah dikamusnya saat ini, dengan giat ia belajar bagaimana caranya memotong sayuran dengan benar , sampai memberi rasa yang pas untuk masakan buatannya.

Awalnya, ide ini terggiang di otaknya ketika Taehyung sering bercerita bahwa dirinya sering diajak makan siang diluar bersama mantan kekasihnya itu, dengan mudahnya Taehyung mengiyakan ajakan si mantan kekasih tanpa curiga sedikit pun, lain halnya dengan Jungkook, api cemburu selalu berkobar sangat besar ketika Taehyung menceritakan betapa enaknya masakan pada _restaurant_ yang ia datangi tadi siang bersama mantan kekasihnya, Megumi.

Memang sih, Taehyung hanya menceritakan betapa ia terkesan pada makanan dan _restaurant_ -nya, namun tetap saja seorang Jeon Jungkook yang hamil muda saat ini hampir setengah mati menahan kecemburuannya setiap saat , akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk belajar memasak agar Taehyung tidak makan diluar, lagi pula makanan yang Jungkook masak lebih sehat, karena hampir setiap hari Jungkook selalu menyisipkan sayuran pada bekal buatannya walau hampir ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Taehyung namun apa daya ketika Taehyung tidak memakannya Jungkook akan merajuk padanya setiap saat, beserta ancaman yang sangat berbahaya, dari mogok minum susu ibu hamil atau mengancam tidak akan memberikan jatah mingguannya.

 _Gawatkan kalau Taehyung tidak memiliki tempat menyalurkan birahinya?_

.

Dengan sebuah gagang teplon yang berada di tangan kirinya beserta sodet di tangan kanannya Jungkook dengan sigap mengaduk-ngaduk masakan nya, hari ini Jungkook memasak _teriyaki._

 _Teriyaki_ adalah cara memasak makanan Jepang yang dipanaskan atau dipanggang dan dilapisi dengan kecap dan _sake_ _/mirin_ /gula beraroma rasa, tapi kali ini Jungkook memasak _beef teriyaki_ yang terlihat saat mudah saat dia melihat resepnya di acara _live_ memasak yang diadakan di _channel favourite_ kemarin siang.

.

.

Sebuah tangan melingkar mesra pada pinggang Jungkook, ia juga dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang membelai lehernya serta beban di pundaknya.

"Sayang, sedang memasak lagi hum?" Tanya pria jangkung yang memiliki suara berat, yang terdengar lebih berat ketika ia baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hum, _hyungie_ duduk saja di meja makan _okay_? Aku akan menyiapkannya sebentar lagi" jawab Jungkook seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, berjinjit sedikit lalu mencium bibir suaminya itu.

Taehyung pun menyambut _morning kiss_ yang diberikan Jungkook lalu mencium perut besar miliknya dan mencium nya.

"Sayang bolehkah aku protes?"

"Hah kau mau protes apa?" Tanya Jungkook bingung.

"Kau memakai kemeja ku lagi? Dan kenapa kau membuka pakaian hamil mu saat tidur?"

" _Aissh_ aku kira kau ingin bertanya apa, _hyungie_ tahu kan kebiasaan ku kalau tidur? Ayolah! _Hyung_ kita sudah bertahun-tahun bersama, kamu tahu aku, aku tahu kamu"

"Aku tahu, tapi kamu tidak kedinginan? Kasihan tahu _baby_ nya"

"Aku rasa itu bukan masalah besar aku masih memakai celana pendek, aku hanya tidak memakai kaos ataupun pakaian hamil, tapi aku memakai selimut juga kan?"

Jungkook menghela nafasnya.

"Tolong catat juga, memakai pakaian hamil adalah hal yang memalukan, aku bukan perempuan tahu huh" protes Jungkook seraya mengaduk-ngaduk masakannya.

Taehyung yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa geli, memang benar sih akhir-akhir ini Taehyung suka sekali membelikan _dress_ khusus untuk ibu hamil, tujuan Taehyung hanya satu yaitu melihat Jungkook miliknya terlihat lebih manis dimatanya.

.

Dengan lihai Jungkook memasukan semua masakan nya ke dalam wadah, serta memasukan nasi panas kedalam mangkuk kecil lalu meletakan nya di atas meja.

"Aku tidak menyangka sarapan pagi kita dengan makanan seberat ini" ucap Taehyung seraya mengambil daging dengan sumpit nya lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulut.

"Jangan banyak protes cepat makan saja dan pergi bekerja"

"Siap boss, oh iya Jungkook, aku akan pulang larut"

"Pukul berapa kau akan pulang?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Mungkin sekitar, um… pukul sepuluh malam, kebetulan teman ku mengadakan _anniversary_ perusahaannya" Jawab Taehyung seraya melihat kearah wajah Jungkook yang terlihat sedang asik memakkan makanannya.

"Baiklah aku mengijinkan nya"

"Terimakasih cantik"

"Yaaa aku tidak cantik"

"Gendut "

" _Hyung_!"

"Milik ku seorang"

" _H-Hyung_ … _aissh_ tukang gombal"

Taehyung pun terkekeh dibuatnya ketika Jungkook menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Aku menyukai _momma_ Jungkook yang malu-malu pada ku"

"Yatuhan! Ini masih pagi _hyung_ "

" _I love you_ " ucap Taehyung.

" _I love you too,_ yaa! Ini memalukan" jawab Jungkook spontan seraya menutupi wajahnya kembali, sedangkan Taehyung menyeringai bahagia dan melanjutkan memakan sarapan nya.

.

.

"Hoseok- _oppa_ " Panggil seorang gadis cantik yang sedang bergelayut manja pada seorang pemuda tampan yang sibuk memperhatikan berkas-berkas tebal yang tergeletak di hadapannya.

"Ya sayang?" sahut pemuda itu dengan malas.

"Jemput aku pukul tujuh _okay_?" ucap wanita itu lalu mengecup pipi pemuda bernama Hoseok.

" _Arigatou ne okay bye-bye_ sampai jumpa dipesta nanti" ucap wanita itu lalu mengecup pipi Hoseok lagi dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Cih, dasar wanita" umpat Hoseok lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada berkas-berkas tebalnya kembali.

.

.

Hari di musim panas yang berat untuk Jungkook ketika kehamilannya sudah berumur dua puluh delapan minggu, dengan perut yang membesar serta beban berat yang ditanggung nya, Jungkook sedang asik duduk pada sebuah kursi panjang yang berada pada _balcony_ apartemen mereka dengan memakai kaos putih yang ia gulung seatas dada sukses memperlihatkan perut besar nya, serta memakai celana pendek seatas lutut, ia terus menerus mengipasi dirinya dan terus mengeluh betapa panas nya hari ini.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan seharian ini ketika suaminya sedang bekerja, berakhirlah ia hanya duduk-duduk manis pada kursi panjang milik mereka.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Taehyung suka sekali pulang malam membuat Jungkook sedikit khawatir pada calon ayah anaknya itu.

Dengan bosan Jungkook meraih ponselnya yang berada pada saku celana pendeknya , ia menekan layar ponsel nya pada sebuah aplikasi bertuliskan _facetime_ , entah kenapa ia ingin melihat sosok suami nya saat ini.

" _Hyuuuunngg_ " panggil Jungkook manja.

Ketika layar ponsel nya menunjukkan sosok suami tampannya.

"Ada apa _momma_ kookie?"

" _Hyung,_ kapan pulang?"

" _My dear_ , ini masih pukul dua siang dan kau bertanya, kapan aku pulang?"

"Aku hanya bercanda"

Lalu suasana hening berada di antara sambungan _facetime_ mereka, netra Jungkook malah sibuk memperhatikan sekitar.

"Hyung" "Kookie" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Aiish kau dulu" ucap Taehyung seraya menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Bisakah kita liburan?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Sure, momma ingin program kehamilan yang kedua? Ah padahal yang itu saja belum lahir" goda Taehyung lalu terkekeh sedangkan Jungkook memutar rotasi penglihatanya dengan malas.

"Menjijikan" sindir Jungkook.

"Ibu hamil tak boleh mengumpat, yasudah nanti aku akan atur itu momma Jungkook namun sekarang aku harus mengerjakan laporan ku, sampai jumpa dirumah nanti malam"

" _Okay see you daddy_ "

" _Waiitttt, daddy_? Kau memanggilku apa?" ucap Taehyung panik dan tidak jadi mematikan sambungan facetime mereka.

" _D-Daddy?_ " ucap Jungkook ragu.

"Aku akan memberikan mu hadiah nanti" kata Taehyung lalu mematikan sambungan _facetime_ mereka.

Jungkook pun merasa jengah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung lalu kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mari mengipasi diri sendiri kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Mungkin banyak yang ngira aku gak niat sama ini ff tapi maafin soalnya aku emang sedikit lupa sama jalan cerita ff nya

makasih banyak yang udah ngasih semangat juga :))


End file.
